Rompiendo las leyes físicas
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Booth recibe una mala noticia y Brennan es consciente de que tiene un secreto que revelarle... Mi visión de cómo acabarían juntos estos dos en la temporada 6. NR -16
1. Una mala noticia

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan. Este capítulo es para todos los públicos.

**Nota de la autora:** Este es mi primer fanfic. Estando en casa de repente se me ocurrió que, si los protagonistas por fin se juntaban en la sexta temporada, tenía que ser así. Así que me he animado a escribirlo. El principio es un poco angst, pero prometo que se animará.

Gracias a Pandora Lover, a la que conozco en la vida real, por meterme en este mundillo, por las correcciones y por ayudarme con el rating.

**Capítulo 1: Una mala noticia.**

Habían pasado dos meses desde su reencuentro en el estanque del centro comercial junto a la cafetería.

Brennan entró al despacho de Angela y, fiel a su estilo, soltó directamente lo que quería decir.

-¿No tienes la sensación de que Booth está diferente?

-Hola a ti también –contestó Angela- ¿Diferente?

-Sí, no sé explicarlo, más triste, preocupado. Es como si sus ojos… no sé. Como si hubiera perdido su optimismo.

-Yo no he notado nada, Brennan. Aunque bueno, yo no paso tanto tiempo con él como tú –sonrió-. ¡Has aprendido a ver!

-A ver no se aprende, las células fotosensibles del ojo… ¡ah! Metáfora, lo pillo.

-Mira, cielo, si crees que Booth está diferente, o más triste, o lo que sea, habla con él. Hablar contigo siempre lo anima.

-Sí, no sé por qué.

-¿No sabes por qué, cielo? –sonrió-. Ve a su despacho.

Cuando entró al despacho de Booth se lo encontró sentado en su sillón, llorando como un niño.

-¡Booth! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Huesos, es… es horrible –sollozó Booth.

-¿Qué es horrible? -Se acercó más a él-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi abuelo, Huesos, él… ha muerto.

-¡Hank! –exclamó ella sorprendida. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó al tiempo que Booth rodeaba su espalda con sus brazos como si fuera su tabla salvavidas, como si pudiera acabar con todo el dolor y la tristeza que le había producido la noticia. Ella recordó lo que sentía cuando se abrazaba a su compañero. Como si el único sitio del mundo en el que encajaba su cabeza fuera su hombro. Ahora que era Booth quien la abrazaba a ella quería que sintiera que estaba en casa.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin él, Huesos? Él siempre ha estado ahí, él me crió cuando mi padre me abandonó… Rompió a sollozar otra vez.

Aquel comentario le recordó a Brennan la promesa que había hecho al viejo Hank:

"_-Me encanta el chico. Estoy más orgulloso de él que de nadie en el mundo._

_-Creo que él piensa igual. No tenía a nadie más cuando su padre se fue. Tuvo suerte contigo._

_-Nunca tuve el valor de decirle que fue culpa mía._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Si fuera mejor persona, tal vez se me habría ocurrido otra solución. Pero el día que vi a mi hijo pegar a Seeley, pegarle a un niño pequeño, no pude más. Le dije: ¡Lárgate! No te mereces ser padre, ¡lárgate! Y nunca volvió. Así que me quedé con los dos chicos._

_-Eres un buen hombre, Hank._

_-No sabía qué más hacer. ¡Estaba pegando a mi nieto!_

_Mira, cuando llegue el momento, cuéntaselo. Y si, si lo necesita, abrázale, ¿vale?_

_-Vale."_

No sabía qué más decirle, no sabía qué hacer para consolarle. Aunque sabía que el corazón no se puede romper, sentía que ver a Booth así se lo rompía.

-Lo peor… -sollozó Booth- Lo peor es pensar que no volveré a escucharle llamarme _Gamba_…

-Booth, ¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste cuando mi madre murió? Me dijiste que estaba ahí, que siempre podría hablarle y que, de alguna manera, me escuchaba.

-Sí, pero Huesos, tú no crees en esas cosas.

-Ya, pero tú sí. Tienes que estar ahí, tienes que ir a su entierro.

-Claro que iré. Pero me ha dejado tan solo…

Brennan le miró y simplemente le dijo: "No estás solo". No era más que una frase, algo que se dice por compromiso, como una contestación automática. Pero cuando miró a los ojos de su compañera, vio que había algo más. Sus ojos le decían que podía contar con ella, que nunca lo abandonaría. Brennan siguió hablando: Sabes que nos tienes a todos los cerebrines. Todos te queremos.

Brennan se había sentido increíblemente expuesta cuando le dijo que no estaba solo. Sin embargo, él la había entendido.

-¿Cuándo es el entierro?

-Mañana a las 7.

-Ahí estaremos.

* * *

Los comentarios son muy agradecidos ;)


	2. El entierro

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan. Este capítulo es para todos los públicos.

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias a los que me habéis agregado a favoritos o a alerts, gracias a quienes me habéis posteado y a los que la habéis leído aunque no hayáis escrito.

**Capítulo 2: El entierro**

-Hank Booth fue un buen hombre, un buen cristiano, un buen padre y abuelo. Él crió a sus nietos en los valores cristianos, él fue quien… -La voz del cura se iba perdiendo con el viento de aquella fría mañana de principios de noviembre.

En el camposanto se encontraban todos los amigos de Hank de la residencia y también su familia, Booth y Jared; el primero apoyado en el hombro de Huesos, el segundo de la mano de su esposa Padme, embarazada de 8 meses, que lo consolaba todo lo que podía. Un poco más atrás estaban todos los compañeros del laboratorio, Angela y Hodgins cogidos de la mano, Wendell, Cam con su novio, Sweets y Daisy.

Era desconsolador ver a Booth, un hombre hecho y derecho, un tipo duro, llorando como un niño.

Al acabar el entierro, Booth y Jared se abrazaron y Brennan y Padme se estrecharon la mano.

-Consuélale todo lo que puedas, ¿vale? –le pidió Padme.

-Lo haré.

Padme cogió de la mano a Jared y le dijo: "Vámonos a casa, ¿vale, cielo?" Jared se separó de Booth con un: "Nos vemos, Seeley" y se fue.

Todos los compañeros del laboratorio se fueron acercando a darle el pésame a Booth y Angela se acercó a Brennan:

-Él te necesita, cielo.

-Lo sé.

-Esta vez no tengas miedo.

-Si yo no tengo miedo de nada…

-Tú ya me entiendes.

Se fueron poco a poco. Brennan se quedó con él.

-¿Quieres decirle unas palabras antes de irte? –le preguntó Brennan.

-No, yo… hablaré con él más tarde. Ahora mismo no puedo.

-Lo entiendo. Ven, vámonos de aquí. Te acompaño a tu casa.

-Huesos, no te preocupes. Sobreviviré, ¿vale? Soy un tipo duro, ¿recuerdas?

-No, Booth, no irás a tu casa solo. Yo te acompaño. Me quedaré contigo.

Brennan se dio cuenta de lo raro que sonó aquello pero supo que, de alguna manera, Booth no podía pasar aquella noche solo.

-De acuerdo.

Se cogieron del brazo y abandonaron juntos el cementerio.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, Booth pareció calmarse un poco. Seguía fatal pero estar con Brennan, de alguna manera, lo tranquilizaba. Esa frialdad, esa lógica que destilaba siempre lo habían calmado. Era como si, aunque él sintiera que el mundo se había caído, ella siempre estaría ahí, relacionando cada efecto con su causa, haciendo que todo volviese a cobrar sentido.

-¿Quieres una copa? –preguntó Brennan.

-Pues no me vendría mal emborracharme, no.

-Cuéntame cosas de tu abuelo. Si eso te ayuda, claro.

Él la miró con cariño: Sí que me ayuda, Huesos, sí que me ayudas –pensó.

-Me acuerdo… me acuerdo del día en que empezaba el instituto. Estaba aterrado, porque tenía un vecino mayor que me había contado horrores de las novatadas –sonrió con el recuerdo, Brennan también sonreía-. Y, cuando se lo conté a mi abuelo me dijo que, con la altura que tenía, nadie iba a pensar que era nuevo.

-¿Y nadie pensó que eras nuevo?

-Sí que lo pensaron, ¡pero nadie se atrevió a _pensarlo_! –se rió a carcajadas.

-¡Claro, a eso se refería Hank! ¡A que nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse contigo por ser nuevo! –rió a su vez Brennan.

-Sí, algo así, Huesos –suspiró y comentó-. Me ayudó tanto… Fue como un padre. Bueno, en realidad fue mi padre más que… mi padre.

-Sweets dice que las personas tendemos a repetir los moldes en los que nos hemos criado. Aunque tu padre no fue un buen padre tú sí que lo eres. Gracias a Hank.

-Huesos, tú no crees en la psicología.

-Ya, pero tengo razón.

Booth sonrió.

De repente Brennan se puso seria.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando tu abuelo salió de la residencia? ¿Cuándo lo conocí?

-Sí, claro, ¿por qué?

-Me contó algo cuando tú no estabas. Me pidió que te lo contara algún día.

* * *

Sé que me odiáis por haberlo dejado aquí pero prometo actualizar muy pronto y en el siguiente capítulo la angustia comienza a desaparecer… ;)

Los reviews me hacen sentir que lo que escribo merece la pena y no estoy contando algo al aire...


	3. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan. Este capítulo es… no sé, ¿no recomendada para menores de 7 por ejemplo?

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias a los que me habéis agregado a favoritos o a alerts, gracias a quienes me habéis posteado y a los que la habéis leído aunque no hayáis escrito.

**Capítulo 3: Revelaciones  
**

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando tu abuelo salió de la residencia? ¿Cuándo lo conocí?

-Sí, claro, ¿por qué?

-Me contó algo cuando tú no estabas. Me pidió que te lo contara algún día.

-¿Qué? –Booth estaba serio y parecía preocupado.

Huesos respiró hondo y, tal como era ella, se lo contó de golpe.

-Tu padre se fue porque tu abuelo se lo pidió.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –Booth jadeó en busca de aire- ¿Por qué?

-Tu… abuelo vio como tu padre te pegaba en una de sus borracheras cuando eras pequeño. No pudo con esa imagen. Le dijo que se largara, que no merecía ser padre. Tu abuelo sentía que si hubiera sido mejor persona habría encontrado la manera de que Jared y tú os hubierais criado con vuestro padre.

Booth se quedó callado, mirándola con los ojos como platos. Agachó la cabeza y tragó saliva, casi como si así pudiera digerir mejor la noticia.

-Entonces, ¿mi abuelo le dijo a mi padre que se largara porque le vio pegándome?

-Sí, y le dijo que no merecía ser padre.

-Vaya.

-Pero él no tenía la culpa, Booth, él lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. Él os crió, solo, a ti y a Jared.

-Lo sé, Huesos, solo que… no sé, es difícil hacerse a la idea, saber lo que ocurrió de verdad ahora. Yo… -se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto de confusión.

Brennan se sentó junto a él en el sofá y lo abrazó. Él se aferró a ella como si fuera lo único tangible, lo único real que tuviera en este mundo. Lloraba, pero no sabía exactamente por qué. La voz de Huesos le llegaba desde muy lejos.

-Booth, era un buen hombre. Y lo más importante, te enseñó a ser un buen hombre, un buen padre, un buen compañero. Una buena persona -lo miró a los ojos y pensó hasta qué punto era verdad y hasta qué punto lo quería.

Brennan alzó la mano y le acarició el pelo. Aún abrazados, no pudo resistirse y acercó un dedo a la cara de él para enjugarle una lágrima. Y en ese momento supo que no quería que en los reveses de la vida fueran otros brazos los que lo consolaran. No quería que fuera otra voz la que lo tranquilizara. Quería ser ella.

Quería que los brazos de él la consolaran como tantas veces lo habían hecho, quería que fuera su voz la que la tranquilizara. No quería que fuera otro. Quería estar con él para siempre. Si es que la eternidad se puede medir…

-Booth… -susurró-. No estás solo.

Y aún con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó. No fue un beso apasionado, fue dulce y suave, apenas un roce continuado. Booth estaba sorprendido pero no pudo resistir el inmenso placer que le produjo aquella suave caricia que tantas veces había deseado y se abandonó a ella. Al aroma de su pelo, a la suavidad de su piel. Había disfrutado aquel beso bajo el muérdago hacía tres años. Aquel había sido un beso apasionado pero este era aún mejor. Este no era una apuesta, este decía mucho más. Era increíblemente dulce y no pudo evitar pensar que era un beso de consuelo. Fuera como fuera, él se sentía consolado.

Se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos. Booth fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Huesos… -dijo, sorprendido-. ¿Por qué… por qué lo has hecho?

-¿No te ha gustado? –Brennan se sintió de repente torpe y estúpida.

-Huesos, me ha encantado pero… -suspiró y respiró hondo antes de hablar-. No quiero que lo hagas porque creas que necesito consuelo. No quiero que lo hagas como una forma de… calmar mi tristeza.

-Booth, yo… -intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Quiero consolarte, quiero que te sientas mejor, quiero que seas feliz. Pero no es por eso por lo que te he besado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Porque te necesito. Porque estoy harta de fingir una independencia que no quiero, porque estoy harta de sentir que me devoran los celos cada vez que tienes una cita.

-Huesos, tú siempre has tenido miedo de apostar por esta relación.

-Lo sé. Pero quiero intentarlo, quiero intentarlo de verdad. No soy jugadora, pero quiero intentarlo –estaba tan nerviosa que no reparó en todas las veces que había repetido el "quiero intentarlo". Tal vez porque lo había repetido muchas veces en su cabeza-. Quiero apostar por ti, Booth.

Booth se quedó quieto, con los ojos como platos, clavado en el sofá.

-Di algo… -dijo Brennan desesperada.

* * *

Vamos avanzando, vamos avanzando… ;)

Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos...


	4. Las leyes de Morgan

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan. Este capítulo es un capítulo de transición y para todos los públicos (lo siento, chicas).

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias a los que me habéis agregado a favoritos o a alerts, gracias a quienes me habéis posteado (Honeynesa, Pandora Lover, Giny Scully, CookiesChocolateCandy y saharaes) y a los que la habéis leído aunque no hayáis escrito.

**Capítulo 4: Las leyes de Morgan**

Booth se quedó quieto, con los ojos como platos, clavado en el sofá.

-Di algo… -dijo Brennan desesperada.

-Yo… yo también quiero apostar por ti. Yo sí soy jugador y sé que es una apuesta segura.

-No existen las apuestas seguras –dijo la doctora Brennan-. Sobre los sucesos seguros no se puede apostar, no se puede apostar contra algo cuya probabilidad de suceso contrario sea cero.

Booth sonrió. Dios, ¡esta sí que es la Huesos de siempre!- pensó.

-Conozco las leyes de Morgan, Huesos. "La probabilidad de la unión de los sucesos complementarios es igual al complementario de la intersección de los sucesos".

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy jugador, Huesos, ¿recuerdas?

Brennan sonrió.

-¿Por eso ganabas siempre, porque usabas la lógica?

-Lo he aprendido de ti.

La sonrisa de Brennan se hizo más ancha. Booth pensó en lo extraño que era que estuvieran racionalizándolo todo, pero es que Huesos siempre había sido extraña. Y siempre la había adorado por eso. Aunque cuando vio su sonrisa y la calidez de sus ojos dejó de pensar racionalmente. Lo que ella había dicho "quiero apostar por ti" aún circulaba por sus venas. Sentía cómo revitalizaba y llenaba de energía su cuerpo. ¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Le había dicho que quería intentarlo!

-Huesos… eh… odio desviarme del tema pero… ¿cómo hemos acabado hablando de las leyes de Morgan?

-Yo te he dicho que quería apostar por ti, tú me has dicho que querías apostar por mí, que era una apuesta segura, yo te he dicho que no hay…

-Espera, justo ahí –la interrumpió Booth-. Deja la conversación ahí. Por favor, repítelo.

-Quiero apostar por ti.

-Y yo por ti.

Booth la miró fijamente, sin vacilación, sin duda. Sencillamente maravillado. Esta vez fue él quien se acercó a ella.

Y esta vez fue ella la que lo abrazó como si fuera su tabla salvavidas. Él enterró la cara en su melena y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Sentía que tenía todo lo que quería. Se sentía protegida y segura. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completamente feliz.

* * *

Necesitaban aclararlo, no me digáis que no...

El siguiente capítulo es la razón de ser del rating ;)

Los reviews siguen siendo extremadamente agradecidos y la razón de seguir escribiendo.


	5. Rompiendo las leyes físicas

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan. Este capítulo es la razón de ser del rating, no recomendado para menores de 16.

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias a los que me habéis agregado a favoritos o a alerts (bonesByB, JessicaHofmann, MIkiaome Malfoy Felton Cullen, Pandora Lover, Honeynesa, Lunnare, Tami762 y EmilyD-07), gracias a quienes me habéis posteado (Honeynesa, Pandora Lover, Giny Scully, CookiesChocolateCandy, saharaes, Fan (sé perfectamente quién eres, ¡gracias!) y bonesByB) y a los que la habéis leído aunque no hayáis escrito. No subí ayer porque pensé que en un sábado noche tendríais cosas mejores que hacer que leerme.

**Capítulo 5: Rompiendo las leyes físicas**

-Empiezo a no sentir los brazos, Huesos –dijo Booth con una sonrisa.

-Pero aún sientes los labios, ¿no? –sonrió Brennan, y él supo que estaba perdido.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó, suave, dulcemente. Esta vez lo hicieron bien. Esta vez no hubo apuestas ni barquitos, esta vez no hubo malentendidos sobre el significado del beso. Ella le correspondió casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, desconectando por completo su cuerpo de su mente. Así, por instinto, puso sus manos en la nuca de Booth y acarició su pelo mientras las manos de él vagaban por su espalda.

Los labios de Booth se separaron de su boca y bajaron por su cuello, mientras ella echaba la cabeza atrás para disfrutar más del contacto. Su compañera llevaba un vestido negro, que él no pudo evitar comparar con aquel que lo dejó sin aliento en Las Vegas y se preguntó si ella lo habría hecho a propósito.

Se separó una vez más y la volvió a mirar:

-¿Quieres que ocurra?

-Quiero romper las leyes físicas. Contigo.

Él recordó aquella conversación:

"_-Al hacer el amor dos personas se funden en una._

_-Es… científicamente imposible que dos personas ocupen el mismo espacio._

_-Sí, pero lo importante es intentarlo. Y, cuando lo hacemos bien, nos acercamos._

_-¿A qué? ¿A romper las leyes físicas?_

_-Sí, Huesos. Un milagro."_

-¿Un milagro? –preguntó.

-Sí, un milagro.

Él sonrió y aspiró la fragancia de su pelo, ese aroma que le hacía reconocerla en cualquier parte, que lo enloquecía, que le hacía desearla incluso en los momentos más inadecuados; y se dejó arrastrar por la suavidad de su piel de terciopelo, estremeciéndose bajo sus manos. Empezó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido con suavidad, acariciando cada parte de la espalda de ella que quedaba al descubierto. No sabía dónde había quedado la habilidad del gran Booth, el amante de leyenda, porque se daba cuenta de cómo le temblaban las manos.

Brennan no era consciente de eso. Sólo sentía sus manos cálidas recorriendo su espalda, desnudándola suavemente, transportándola más allá de este mundo.

"No hay vida demostrada más allá del planeta Tierra" –pensó-. "Sí que la hay, ahí estamos Booth y yo, porque esto que me hace sentir no puede ser de este mundo".

Las manos de ella tampoco se quedaron quietas y le quitó la corbata con suavidad. Fue desabrochando su camisa botón a botón mientras lo miraba fijamente. No podía evitar recordar la última vez que lo hizo, para poder separar el tejido humano de la ropa de él, y en lo incómodo y erótico que había sido. Los pensamientos de Booth tampoco eran diferentes.

Si Cam no hubiera aparecido en ese momento…

Pero esta vez no va a aparecer, pensaron ambos a la vez.

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar mientras se desnudaban mutuamente. Tantos años de espera, tanto deseo acumulado… El secreto de ambos, tan mal guardado que todos los desconocidos al verlos creían que eran pareja.

La mano de Brennan se paró en el punto crítico por debajo de la hebilla de "Gallito" de Booth.

-¿Me quieres? –le preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿Lo dices porque te estoy acariciando? –le dijo con picardía-. Porque no creo que en estos momentos puedas pensar con mucha claridad…

La boca de Booth atrapó la suya y la enmudeció. Ahora ella tampoco podía pensar con coherencia porque sentía las manos de él jugueteando con su sujetador, acariciando sus pezones… Gimió de placer.

Booth acercó la boca a su oído y le susurró: "Para decirte que te quiero no necesito pensar. Sólo sentir".

Brennan se sintió morir de felicidad con aquellas palabras y dejó salir todo lo que llevaba dentro. Como si fuera otra persona, vio como sus manos soltaban la hebilla de Booth y la tiraban a la otra punta de la habitación, donde cayó con un ruido metálico.

Booth ya no pudo más y la cogió en brazos, dispuesto a llevársela a la habitación a terminar lo que habían empezado.

Brennan protestó: ¡No!

-¿No? –preguntó él, preocupado. Respetaría su decisión, por supuesto, pero tal y como estaba…

-Quiero romper las leyes físicas en el sofá.

Booth sonrió, aliviado. La colocó en el sofá mientras él se colocaba encima de ella, ya sin ropa que les estorbara en medio. Booth se dedicó a besar y lamer cada centímetro de la piel de ella, sintiendo sus reacciones con cada uno de sus sentidos, consagrado a todo el placer que pudiera provocar a esa mujer excepcional. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en ella, Huesos le habló con voz débil:

-Tienes una estructura perfecta.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dices.

-Es la primera vez que lo constato sin dudas –Booth sonrió, esa mujer iba a volverle loco. Y no le importaba. Compartiría la locura con ella.

-Eres preciosa.

Entonces sucedió. Se fundieron en uno, al principio lentamente, luego con mayor velocidad y fuerza, a la vez que se iban compenetrando. Y descubrieron lo que ya se habían imaginado, que dentro de la cama se compenetraban tan bien como fuera de ella. Que eran tal para cual.

Cuando Brennan llegó al orgasmo le clavó las uñas en la espalda y lo acercó más hacia ella para susurrarle, simplemente: "Te quiero". Booth sintió morir de emoción ante aquellas dos palabras, tan deseadas, por tanto tiempo anheladas.

Y entonces ocurrió el milagro. Durante unos segundos, apenas un par, rompieron las leyes físicas, dos personas ocuparon el mismo espacio, físico y espiritual. Ambos fueron uno.

* * *

He intentado que fuera dulce y picante. Era su primera vez juntos, tenía que ser perfecto. Espero que os haya gustado.

Los reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo y actualizando a menudo... ;)


	6. La mañana siguiente

Lo primero de todo es daros las gracias por los reviews y los alerts, saber que alguien me lee me llega al alma. Y si encima me escribís y me decís qué os gusta mejor que mejor.

CookiesChocolateCandy: Gracias por el review. Antes de publicarlo aquí se lo envié a mis amigos (el trozo que llevaba, aún no lo he terminado) y la parte de Cam les gustó mucho. Me alegro de que a ti también.

xoc13: Entiendo que te cueste leer en español, yo daría lo que fuera por poder ver Bones en versión original y leer todos los fics que hay en inglés. Pero en español hay muchísimos y muy buenos así que te animo a que los leas. Gracias por pasarte por el mío y más si te cuesta ;)

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

Y, sin más, ahí va el capítulo.

**Capítulo 6: La mañana siguiente**

A la mañana siguiente él se despertó con la espalda dolorida y una sensación de alegría por todo su ser. No recordaba por qué. Para completar la sensación onírica, había soñado con su abuelo, que le sonreía y le decía: "Me alegro de que por fin haya pasado. Me alegro de que por fin sepas la verdad y no estés solo." Sonrió con el recuerdo del sueño. Su abuelo siempre estaría ahí, aunque ya no estuviera.

Miró a su lado y vio a Huesos, completamente dormida y completamente desnuda a su lado en el sofá. Y lo recordó todo. Había sido tan hermoso que estaba convencido de que era un sueño. Uno de tantos que había tenido con ella.

Pero aquello era real, tan real como el frío de noviembre. Con el frío que hacía y ella tan… desabrigada. Se levantó, se puso los bóxers y una bata, cogió una manta y la tapó con ella, con ternura, como si fuera una preciosa muñeca de porcelana que tuviera miedo de romper.

Pensó en preparar el desayuno para ambos pero no se pudo resistir y se quedó mirándola mientras dormía. Aún tenía el pelo desordenado y las mejillas sonrosadas por el "acaloramiento" de la noche y parecía tan delicada y vulnerable que deseó protegerla aún más de lo normal. Huesos parecía tan fuerte despierta… y sin embargo él sabía lo frágil que era por dentro.

Pensar en su fragilidad le produjo una ternura inmensa. Huesos no era una mujer más, era excepcional. Muy hermosa, extremadamente inteligente, con muchísimo corazón y con una falta de don de gentes impresionante. Con ella se reía más que con nadie. Y con ella había disfrutado más que con nadie.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en su sofá, dormida con la expresión más relajada que le había visto jamás. No pudo resistirse a acariciarle la mejilla. Vio como un mechón de pelo caía sobre su cara y se lo apartó con cuidado. Aún así, ella despertó.

Abrió los ojos y se preguntó, desconcertada, dónde estaba y por qué le dolía tanto la espalda. Y lo que no era la espalda… De repente lo recordó todo y sonrió. De oreja a oreja. Se giró en el sofá y no vio a Booth a su lado.

Se medio incorporó y lo buscó con la mirada, preocupada.

-Aquí –le dijo él, feliz-. Estoy aquí.

Ella sonrió y volvió a tumbarse, medio adormilada.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien. Aunque no ha sido el sueño lo que mejor me ha hecho sentir –sonrió Brennan con cara angelical.

¡Oh Dios! –pensó Booth. Se moría de ganas de besarla otra vez. De volver a acariciar su cuerpo, de sentirlo bajo el suyo. Quería volver a alcanzar el éxtasis con ella otra vez. Pero se contuvo.

-Huesos, no me hagas eso si no quieres que rompamos las leyes físicas otra vez.

-Hummm… -sonrió-. No me tientes…

Él se acercó a ella y volvieron a besarse, al principio con suavidad, pero poco a poco el beso fue cobrando más pasión. Sus bocas jugueteaban como si la noche anterior apenas hubieran llegado a conocerse. Seis años de anhelo no podían saciarse con una sola noche.

Brennan se separó de él.

-Si seguimos así volveremos a romper las leyes físicas –sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si fuera lo que más le apeteciera en el mundo-. Pero creo que primero deberíamos desayunar.

-Siempre tan pragmática –coincidió Booth.

-Por eso me quieres –sonrió ella.

-Sí –susurró Booth, al que no se le había escapado la sombra de inseguridad que los ojos de su compañera habían mostrado.

-¡Vamos a desayunar! –dijo Brennan alegremente, disimulando el alivio que había sentido al oír su afirmación.

Hubo un momento crítico mientras Brennan se vestía, con sólo una bata de él sobre la ropa interior. Booth pensó que sería incapaz de llegar al desayuno. Pero, recordando que la espera aumenta la gratificación, se controló.

Entre los dos prepararon el desayuno, hicieron tostadas, zumo…

Prácticamente ya habían desayunado cuando Booth se acordó y sacó los cruasanes que reservaba para las visitas de Brennan (sabía que eran sus favoritos y siempre compraba una bolsa para ella).

-Los cruasanes… -dijo él.

Ella cogió uno y lo estaba mordiendo con evidente placer, cuando se dio cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente.

-¿Quieres? –dijo ella, sonrojada, acercando su cruasán a los labios de él. Booth sólo lo mordió, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual y ella se dio cuenta de lo erótico que era el momento. Sintió una sacudida eléctrica al notar como los labios de él se cerraban alrededor de sus dedos.

-No puedo pensar –dijo Brennan.

-¿Y eso es malo? –dijo él, acercándose más a ella, haciendo que sus pensamientos se dispersaran aún más.

-No lo sé, normalmente sí pero… -él la cortó con un beso. Dulce, suave, lento… increíblemente sexy… ¡Dios, ese hombre la volvía loca! No podía pensar con claridad y se dio cuenta de que tampoco lo necesitaba. Aún así, tenía que hacer un análisis de la situación.

-Booth, ya hemos desayunado, ¿no?

-Sí. Y es sábado por la mañana –dijo Booth, que ya se iba oliendo a dónde quería ir a parar ella.

-Así que tenemos unas 48 horas, ¿no?

-Sí… y no sabes lo cómoda que es mi cama.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues si hay algo que no soporto es el desconocimiento –sonrió Brennan.

Booth la agarró de la mano y juntos fueron a su dormitorio.

* * *

Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;)


	7. ¿Qué hay entre nosotros?

Lo primero de todo es daros las gracias por los reviews y los alerts, saber que alguien me lee me llega al alma. Y si encima me escribís y me decís qué os gusta mejor que mejor.

xoc13: Gracias por seguir leyéndome y escribiéndome.

Hoy toca capítulo **muy** corto. Lo siento, chicas. Prometo que el siguiente será mejor

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Capítulo 7: ¿Qué hay entre nosotros?**

Se besaron al cruzar el umbral. Sus manos siguieron una danza secreta, igual para todos los enamorados y a la vez distinta para cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, él se separó y la alejó agarrándole las manos.

-Espera, Huesos.

-¿Qué pasa, Booth?

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?" –se preguntó. Pero en el fondo lo sabía. No quería estar con ella, sentir su cuerpo, su calor, si ella no siente lo mismo, si para ella es sólo la satisfacción de un deseo físico. No quería ser uno más en su "manifiesto" contra la monogamia. Como lo pensó lo soltó:

-No… quiero ser uno más en tu "manifiesto" contra la monogamia –dijo-. El sexo no es sólo una inevitabilidad antropológica.

- Biológica –corrigió automáticamente-. Respecto a la poligamia… Sabes que lo dejé cuando se mosquearon los dos conmigo. ¿A qué viene esto?

-No quiero estar contigo. No quiero tus besos, no quiero sentir tu cuerpo bajo el mío, no quiero sentir cómo te estremeces bajo mis manos, no quiero que me vuelvas loco… -Brennan palideció- si tú no sientes nada por mí. No me refiero a compañerismo, ya sabes, nos hemos salvado la vida mutuamente varias veces, compartimos secretos e historias. No quiero que sea porque compartimos, ¿cómo lo llamaste una vez? cierta concordancia.

Hay personas con las que no puedes acostarte, decir que es sólo sexo, mentirte a ti mismo y decir que no pasa nada. Hay demasiadas ataduras, demasiado en juego… Hay mucho que perder.

La atracción física no lo es todo, Huesos. O, al menos, no es todo lo que quiero que haya entre nosotros.

* * *

Siento que haya sido tan corto. Prometo que el siguiente será mucho mucho más largo.

Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) ¡Ah! Y se ha demostrado que previenen el cáncer de piel XD


	8. La verdad

Gracias por los reviews y los alerts, saber que alguien me lee me llega al alma. Y si encima me escribís y me decís qué os gusta mejor que mejor.

**xoc13**: ¿Estás en Los Ángeles? ¡Oh, qué bien vives! XD ¿Has intentado colarte en algún rodaje de Bones? Yo mataría por aparecer de asesina (ser interrogada por Booth ;) o de simple extra… Sospecho que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad. Gracias por seguir leyéndome y escribiéndome.

Como prometí actualizo antes para compensar el minicapítulo de ayer y además este capítulo es más largo. Y mejor.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Capítulo 8: La verdad**

-La atracción física no lo es todo, Huesos. O, al menos, no es todo lo que quiero que haya entre nosotros.

Brennan estaba sorprendida. Bueno, más bien descolocada. ¿Cómo podía Booth pensar que ella no lo quería? ¿Cómo podía alguien no quererlo? Era fuerte, valiente, cariñoso, inteligente y conectaba con las personas con tanta fluidez como ella leía huesos. Lo adoraba, lo quería, lo veneraba. No entendía cómo él no había podido leerla.

-Booth, yo… te he dicho que te quiero-. Era difícil decirlo así, en frío y cuando lo hizo se sintió vulnerable y también liberada. Era extraño pero todo era extraño e incontrolable cuando estaba con él.

-Huesos, estabas teniendo un orgasmo. Según todas las leyes universales, eso no cuenta.

-¿Qué leyes? –Brennan no sabía si reír o mosquearse. Aquello era un poco ridículo.

Booth estaba completamente desconcertado. Decidió respirar hondo y coger el toro por los cuernos:

-Huesos, ¿qué sientes tú por mí? Digo más allá del compañerismo y de la atracción física. Huesos, yo… -intentó pensar con claridad, sacar de su alma aquello que realmente le preocupaba-. No te entiendo, hay cosas de ti que no entiendo y que necesito saber.

-Dispara –Brennan se sentó en la cama a esperar a que él dijera lo que tenía que decir. Ella no tenía dudas, no las tuvo desde que él se derrumbó en sus brazos. Pero su compañero necesitaba respuestas y ella sabía que no tendría paz hasta que las tuviera.

-¿Por qué querías tener un hijo mío? ¿Por qué dejaste de quererlo? –preguntó y, una vez en materia, soltó todo lo que llevaba dentro-. No entiendo por qué me rechazaste cuando te dije que te quería y ayer me besaste y me hiciste el amor como si fuera lo que más amaras en este mundo –respiró hondo e intentó contener las lágrimas-. No lo comprendo. Y necesito entenderlo, Huesos.

Brennan miró al techo y después miró a los ojos oscuros de su compañero, brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas. ¿Realmente había sido ella la que le había hecho sufrir tanto?

Tenía que ser sincera. Él se merecía sinceridad.

Booth se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y esperó a que su compañera hablara.

Los ojos azules de Brennan se clavaron en los de él. Booth sintió más que escuchó su suave voz.

-Quería tener un hijo tuyo porque quería tener una parte de ti. Alguien que me recordara a ti, con tu mirada y tu sonrisa, tan inteligente como yo y con tanto don de gentes como tú –suspiró y pensó, ¡bah, de perdidos al río! -: Quería tener una parte de ti para cuando tú me dejaras.

-¿Cuando yo te dejara? Somos compañeros, no está en mi mano separarnos.

-Sweets tiene razón. Desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos no hemos tenido ningún tipo de relación seria con nadie. No es sólo el hecho de que pasemos más de la mitad del día juntos, además vamos juntos a tomar una copa y exponemos nuestra visión de la vida al final de cada caso. Nos implicamos más allá de lo estrictamente profesional. Pero eso no podía ser para siempre. Tarde o temprano tú encontrarías a una mujer que fuera capaz de darte todo aquello que tú quieres: matrimonio, hijos, etc. Una conexión física y espiritual. Y yo te perdería para siempre. Si tuviéramos un hijo estaríamos unidos eternamente.

-Ya. Eso explica la primera pregunta, pero no las demás. ¿Por qué renunciaste a él con tanta facilidad?

-Porque tenías un tumor cerebral.

-Aún así…

-No, no era porque estuvieras enfermo –se apresuró a aclarar Brennan-. O sí. No era porque tuviera miedo de que el niño sufriera la enfermedad. Sólo es hereditaria en un porcentaje muy limitado de veces. No. Era porque estabas enfermo y sólo me importaba que sobrevivieras.

-Lo cierto es que entré tranquilo a aquel quirófano sabiendo que tú estabas allí. Sabía que si tú estabas no podrían equivocarse.

-Pero se equivocaron con la anestesia –dijo Brennan apenada-. Se equivocaron y durante cuatro días temí que te perdería para siempre.

-Tu historia me salvó –sonrió él-. Por una parte no quería despertar porque era feliz estando contigo. Era feliz casado contigo y sabiendo que íbamos a ser padres. Pero por otra parte… supongo que una parte de mí sabía que la persona real eras tú. No Bren. Sólo tú, Huesos. Por eso desperté, para volver a verte.

Brennan sintió que la situación la desbordaba y sintió miedo. Miedo al dolor, miedo al sufrimiento. Pero se había dado cuenta de que el sufrimiento era mayor cuando estaba lejos de él. Cuando lo imaginaba en otros brazos, consolado por otros labios, por otro cuerpo.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Booth le dijo unas palabras que recordaba haber oído en algún momento, aunque no recordaba exactamente cuándo ni dónde:

-Cuando amas a alguien te expones al sufrimiento. Puede que esa persona te parta el corazón o…

-O que tú se lo partas a ella y no vuelvas a verte de la misma forma –completó Brennan-. Esa es la carga.

-¿Cómo conocías eso? –dijeron ambos a la vez.

Booth contestó primero.

-No sé, lo oí en algún momento de mi vida, no recuerdo cuándo. Y desde entonces no lo consigo olvidar.

-Era parte del libro que estaba escribiendo y que te leí durante el coma. ¿Recuerdas cómo seguía?

-Al igual que las alas, tienen un peso. Un peso que notamos sobre la espalda, pero son una carga que nos levanta. Una carga que nos permite…

-Volar –completaron a la vez.

Se miraron a los ojos y por un momento ambos pensaron que podían volar perfectamente. Ambos sentían la carga de las alas a la espalda y ambos querían despegar. Sin embargo, Brennan sabía que aún quedaba mucho por hablar.

-Te rechacé porque tengo miedo al abandono. Tengo miedo a abrir mi coraza, a que me destroces y que nunca más pueda recomponerme. No tiene nada que ver con la psicología –se apresuró a aclarar.

-Claro que no –sonrió él.

- Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero nunca antes te habías derrumbado delante de mí.

-Huesos, te he contado hasta los peores traumas de mi vida.

-Ya, pero Booth, nunca te has derrumbado, no de esa manera. Ayer lo hiciste. Te dije que era una científica, que no podía cambiar. Pero también soy un ser vivo y los seres vivos evolucionamos. Y yo supe que tenía que estar contigo, supe que había evolucionado al ser que puede estar contigo. Si te interesa, claro –respiró hondo-. Te hice el amor como si fueras lo que más quiero en este mundo porque eres lo que más quiero en este mundo.

-Simple y lógico –dijo Booth un poco trastornado.

-Sí.

-Tú también eres lo que más quiero en este mundo –sonrió-. Sí que me interesa, sigue interesándome. Quiero estar contigo, Huesos, y tener un millón de hijos contigo y despertarme cada mañana y saber que estás a mi lado. Sentir tu cuerpo al lado del mío cada mañana, trabajar junto a ti, pillar a los malos y volver cada noche a tu lado –se acercó más a ella-. Te quiero, Temperance.

-Llámame Huesos.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy Brennan para todo el mundo, Tempe para mi familia y para ti soy Huesos. Sólo soy Huesos para ti.

Él sonrió: Te quiero, Huesos.

-Yo también te quiero, Booth.

-Nunca me doy cuenta de lo bonito que es mi apellido hasta que tú lo pronuncias.

-¿No prefieres que te llame por tu nombre? –preguntó, siempre había dudado con eso.

-No. Aunque no seas la única persona que me llama así, tú haces que suene diferente –se acercó más a ella-. Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de aclararnos?

-Mmmm, no sé… -dijo Brennan con picardía-. Recuérdamelo.

* * *

Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) ¡Ah! Y se ha demostrado que previenen el cáncer de piel, amén de prevenir un sinfín de enfermedades… XD


	9. Una vez aclaradas las cosas

Gracias por los reviews, los ffs y los alerts, saber que alguien me lee me llega al alma. Y si encima me escribís y me decís qué os gusta mejor que mejor. Pensaba subir este capítulo mañana pero... me habéis ablandado ;)

**xoc13**: Gracias por todo. Aunque no sea tan glamuroso como lo pintan siempre puedes intentar saltar las medidas de seguridad de los estudios (no me responsabilizo de este consejo XD). ¿Ya estás pensando en que vuelvan a romper las leyes físicas? Desde luego... eres igual que yo ;)

**Diana**: Muchas gracias por leerme, y más aún por escribirme no teniendo cuenta. Me alegra que te guste.

**CookiesChocolateCandy**: Gracias por haberme agregado a alerts. Huesos será siempre Huesos, Temperance no acaba de pegarle... Por cierto, llevo una enganchada a tus fics... ;)

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Capítulo 9: Una vez aclaradas las cosas…**

Ninguno de los dos supo con claridad cuál de ellos dio un paso hacia el otro. Sus labios acortaron con suavidad la distancia que les separaba y se fundieron. Poco a poco el fuego fue apoderándose de ellos, el anhelo, la espera… Se besaban con la intensidad de quien se pertenece, sabiéndose el uno del otro.

Booth sentía las manos de su compañera en la nuca, profundizando el beso, haciendo que alcanzara los límites de la locura. Sin separar sus bocas, las manos de él acariciaban su pelo, recorrían su espalda… La bata de su compañera le estorbaba y ella protestó cuando Booth la separó para retirársela suavemente.

-Calma, fiera –dijo con una sonrisa.

Brennan tampoco se quedó quieta y lo liberó a él de la suya. Aquellas manos tan pequeñas y suaves lo estaban volviendo loco.

La tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ella se sentía morir de placer. Era el mejor sexo que había tenido nunca. Y eso que había tenido muchas más relaciones antes. Pero no recordaba ya la cara de ningún otro amante. Ni siquiera la de Sully. Ni siquiera la del antropólogo aquel de las islas Maluku, el último hombre con el que se había acostado. Quizás porque mientras aquel hombre tenía relaciones sexuales con ella, ella soñaba que hacía el amor con Booth.

Sintió las manos que tanto había anhelado recorriendo su cuerpo, transmitiéndole firmeza y seguridad. No le hubiera importado morirse. Aquello era el cielo. Quería devolverle parte de lo que él le había dado. Lo acercó y le lamió suavemente la oreja, después sopló y le mordisqueó el lóbulo.

Él gimió de placer, "¿cómo ha podido saber que la oreja es mi punto débil?" pensó.

-Huesos, para. Para, por favor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Algo va mal?

-No… no, vas a llevarme a la locura –dijo, con la respiración agitada.

Ella sonrió con malicia, disfrutando de su recién adquirido poder.

-Es lo que pretendo.

-¿Volverme loco? Pues ya lo has conseguido.

-Empate –susurró ella.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y sus bocas a devorarse. El fuego les consumía. Por una parte estaban deseando ser uno otra vez, por otra querían conocer cada recoveco de la piel del otro.

Rodaron por la cama, riendo, acariciándose y besándose con ternura. Booth no supo cómo acabó el cuerpo de Brennan tumbado encima del de él, pegándose libidinosamente al suyo. Así empezaron la danza de todos los enamorados, una danza de deseo y anhelo, de placer y fuego.

Como fuego ardieron y como fuego estallaron ambos. Al final resultaba que los milagros se repetían, que las leyes físicas podían romperse siempre que quisieran. La idea de que nunca más tendrían que esconder sus sentimientos al otro los emocionó.

Booth recordó lo que ella siempre decía, que era muy buena en la cama. Era un hecho. En eso nunca le llevaría la contraria.

Brennan siempre imaginó que su compañero era un buen amante. Nunca llegó a imaginar cuánto. Él no amaba su cuerpo, lo veneraba, llegaba a su alma a través de él. No mantenían relaciones sexuales, hacían el amor.

Acabaron abrazados, exhaustos, tumbados sobre la cama.

-Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre –dijo Booth.

-Yo también.

-¿Me respetarás por la mañana?

-Claro que sí –sonrió-. Siempre te he respetado.

* * *

Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD


	10. Lo que queda de fin de semana

Pensaba actualizar mañana pero he pensado que mañana ya tendremos nuestra ración de Bones (la Sexta emite el 5x22, último capítulo de la temporada) y así hoy os alegro un poco el día. Vuestros reviews me lo alegran enormemente así que aquí os contesto.

**xoc13**: Sí, soy de España y yo también adoro La oreja de Van Gogh. Gracias por seguir escribiéndome, me animas una barbaridad. Por cierto, imagino que tendrás teclado anglosajón, si quieres escribir la ñ española el truco está en escribir 164 manteniendo apretado alt ;)

**Diana**: Gracias por escribirme no teniendo cuenta, gracias por leerme, por soportarme y por decirme que ande bien (siempre me sorprende esa expresión).

**phoebe.22**: Sé que los capítulos son cortos pero por eso actualizo a menudo. Más adelante los capítulos serán más largos pero tardaré más en actualizar. Gracias por leerme. A aquellos que me escribís sin tener cuenta, os agradezco el esfuerzo.

**fenixoscuro**: Sabes que me estoy enganchando a tus historias y me alegro que te esté gustando la mía. Sobre todo el capítulo 5 ;)

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Capítulo 10: Lo que queda de fin de semana**

El sábado llegó y pasó junto a una película y palomitas en el sofá. Ninguno fue muy consciente del argumento de la película, porque estaban demasiado pendientes el uno del otro. No fue sólo al cine a lo que dedicaron aquella noche. Y desde luego el domingo a la mañana fue dedicado a memorizar el cuerpo del otro.

.

Brennan tuvo la suficiente lucidez como para pasar el domingo por la tarde por su casa, acompañada por Booth para coger ropa limpia para el lunes. Nada más cruzar la puerta vio la luz roja en el contestador. Tenía dos mensajes.

.

Uno de ellos era de su padre, interesándose por ella: "Hola, Tempe, ¿qué tal estás? Ya me he enterado de lo del abuelo de Booth. Dale el pésame de mi parte. Es un buen hombre. Ya te dije que es el tipo más simpático que jamás me ha arrestado. Te acuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que nos vimos después de 15 años, ¿verdad? No lo olvides, cielo. Pues eso, apóyale, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero, cariño." Bip.

.

Booth la miró extrañado al ver que ella se había puesto roja.

.

-¿Qué ocurre, Huesos? ¿A qué se refiere tu padre?

Brennan sonrió: Me dijo que si alguna vez encontraba a alguien en quien confiara me aferrara a él –suspiró y confesó: No sé por qué he tardado tanto en hacerlo.

Él la abrazó, emocionado: Mira, Huesos, confiar no es fácil para nadie, y para ti menos. Por eso valoro tanto que tú confíes en mí. Porque significa que para ti valgo más que la inmensa mayoría de las personas.

-Eh… tiene lógica –dijo ella, sorprendida-. Vamos a escuchar el segundo mensaje.

.

Le dio al play otra vez y salió la voz de Angela: "Hola, Brennan, soy yo. ¿Qué tal está Booth? Te he estado llamando al móvil y no me contestas, me tienes un poco preocupada, no es propio de ti, cielo. No te habrá pasado nada, ¿verdad? A no ser que hayas hecho algo muy poco propio de ti, entonces sólo me queda darte la enhorabuena (se oía la risita de Hodgins de fondo). Tengo que colgar, cielo, llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa." Bip.

-Nunca más subestimaré a Angela –susurró Booth.

-Serías tonto si lo hicieras –rió Brennan-. Aunque teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que lleva esperando a que pase esto es posible que se desmaye de la emoción cuando se entere.

.

Booth se preocupó con aquellas palabras.

-Oye, Huesos, ¿te has parado a pensar en que tal vez no nos dejen volver a trabajar juntos? Por las normas del FBI y eso.

-No sería justo. Yo soy muy compartimentada y juntos siempre hemos hecho un gran equipo.

-Muy compartimentada, sí señor –dijo Booth con una sonrisa.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Claro que no. Aquí donde me ves, yo también soy muy compartimentado.

.

No lo pudieron evitar y les salió una carcajada del alma. Siguieron riendo a carcajadas hasta que a Brennan le entró el hipo y eso aumentó la hilaridad de Booth. Acabaron tumbados en el sofá de Brennan, intentando volver a acompasar la respiración.

-Ahora en serio –dijo Booth-, necesitamos la ayuda de Sweets. Aunque yo creo que nos ayudará.

-Sabes que Sweets hará lo que crea correcto. Sabes que si cree que no debemos trabajar juntos nos separará. Tú volverás a atrapar a los malos como antes y a mí me asignarán a otro agente del FBI. Probablemente a la agente Perotta… -la voz se le quebró nada más terminar la frase.

.

Booth la abrazó: Eh, Huesos, no llores. No tiene por qué ser así. Puede que nos dejen trabajar juntos. ¡Seremos como Mulder y Scully!

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes y además, no creo que ese argumento convenza mucho a Sweets.

-¿Tan mal argumento es?

-¡Es un crío! Seguro que el día que nació se acabó la serie –dijo Brennan.

-¡Eh, tú nunca te metes con Sweets! ¿Qué pasa hoy?

-Yo sí me meto con Sweets.

-No, te metes con la psicología.

-Es verdad –reconoció Brennan-. Supongo que me meto con Sweets porque tengo miedo de que nos separen y eso siempre ha dependido de él.

-Pero le caemos bien. Tal vez haya suerte.

-Tal vez.

.

Volvieron a casa de Booth y aprovecharon la noche todo lo que pudieron.

-No te preocupes, Huesos. Mañana será otro día.

-Sí, mañana será otro día. Tal vez todo salga bien.

-Tal vez.

.

Apagaron la luz, compartiendo la misma cama, felices de estar juntos pero ambos con una misma preocupación en la cabeza.

.

* * *

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	11. Enfrentándose a la realidad

Bueno, pues ya ha acabado la 5ª temporada de Bones en España. ¿No os salió de ojo que cuando Brennan habla con Angela de la necesidad de alejarse, que al hablar de Booth le llame Seeley? A mí sí que me sorprendió, y mucho. He encontrado una página con spoilers de la 6ª temporada, si queréis me ponéis un privado y os mando el enlace (si no Fanfiction me acusa de spam).

Como siempre vuestros reviews me alegran el día así que aquí van las respuestas:

**xoc13**:¿Lees desde el móvil? Eso tiene que ser de un incómodo... Gracias por escribirme siempre al poco de actualizar.

**CookiesChocolateCandy**: No sé si te acordarás pero en el capítulo piloto de Bones Booth le dice que serán como Mulder y Scully. Yo también adoro a Sweets. Ahora veremos qué les dice cuando se entere de la noticia.

**Diana**: Me sorprende la frase porque la mayor parte de la gente con la que hablo lo hago cara a cara, me ven todos los días y se hace raro decir "cuídate". El padre de Brennan es un crack increíble, alucino cómo encaja las que le suelta su hija.

**bonesByB**: ¡Hey, gracias! Como ves no he tardado mucho y espero que este también te guste.

**fenixoscuro**:Creo que imprimir esto es lo más bonito que han hecho por mí en mi vida. Adoro Orgullo y prejuicio pero no pude pasar de la página 20 de Sentido y sensibilidad. La verdad es que no he leído más obras de Jane Austen, me enamoré de Orgullo y prejuicio y ahí quedó la cosa.

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 11: Enfrentándose a la realidad**

.

Cuando el lunes a la mañana sonó el despertador de Booth, ninguno de los dos quería levantarse. Durante 48 horas habían ignorado el mundo real pero ahora éste se colaba por el odiado sonido del despertador.

Booth se levantó el primero y no pudo evitar sonreír al oír a Brennan murmurar:

.

-Sólo 5 minutos más…

-Venga, dormilona…

.

Se levantaron, se ducharon y desayunaron juntos, callados, pensando en la cita que tenían con Sweets a las 10. Se montaron en el coche de Booth y éste condujo hacia el laboratorio:

.

-Podemos fingir que no ha pasado nada –dijo Brennan, rompiendo el silencio.

-Lleva 3 años diciendo que estamos enamorados el uno del otro, ¿crees que no se va a dar cuenta de esto?

-Sí, tienes razón –Brennan se calló pero volvió a arremeter-. ¿Y si le decimos que ha sido sólo sexo?

-No colará, Huesos. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido más íntima, más… -la miró a los ojos- especial que la simple atracción sexual.

-Vale, pues habrá que decirle la verdad. A ver con qué nos sale.

Booth se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-No, de nada, "a ver con qué nos sale" no parece una expresión tuya.

-He aprendido muchos coloquialismos.

-Lo sé, Huesos, lo sé.

.

Angela salía del despacho de Brennan cuando los vio entrar juntos. Aunque Booth tenía una expresión un poco preocupada, era obvio que era feliz y no se le veía ni rastro de la tristeza del viernes, cuando se enteró de la noticia de su abuelo. Apoyaba su mano en la cintura de Brennan en un gesto típico de él, pero a Angela le pareció ver más intimidad en aquel gesto.

.

La mirada de Brennan lo decía todo. Exudaba felicidad por cada poro de su piel.

.

-Hola –saludaron ambos a la vez a los reunidos en el laboratorio, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, parejita –saludó Angela con picardía-. ¿Qué tal la noche?

Brennan y Booth se miraron, sonrojados: ¿Qué noche? –preguntaron a la vez.

-¡Oh! –dijo Angela, emocionada-. ¡Así que ha habido más de una!

.

Cam, Hodgins y Angela se echaron a reír y más aún cuando vieron que el sonrojo de la "parejita" pasaba al rojo intenso.

-Enhorabuena –les dijo Hodgins.

-Sí, ya era hora –comentó Cam-. Por cierto, me alegro de que al final no necesitarais el muérdago.

.

Los dos se miraron, completamente avergonzados.

.

Angela reía como una niña: ¡Así que por eso no me cogías el teléfono! ¡Haberlo dicho, cielo! Me alegro de que hayas vencido el miedo.

.

El rostro de Brennan se oscureció.

-No cantéis victoria. Aún no sabemos si nos dejarán trabajar como pareja –dijo Brennan, apenada-. Tenemos que hablar con Sweets.

-Tenemos terapia con él a las 10 –secundó Booth.

-No se lo digáis –dijo Angela.

-Angela, os habéis dado cuenta de lo que había en cuanto hemos cruzado esa puerta… -Booth suspiró, apenado-. ¿Realmente crees que Sweets no lo captará?

-Ya, tenéis razón –Angela suspiró, apenada-. La verdad al poder. Puede que os deje trabajar juntos. Hodgins y yo también trabajamos juntos sin trabas.

-Ya, pero no salís a la calle a interrogar sospechosos.

.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Cam hablar:

.

-Detesto interrumpir esta conversación tan "optimista" –dibujó las comillas en el aire con las manos- pero son las 10 menos cuarto y más os vale que salgáis escopeteados al FBI a hablar con Sweets. No creo que queráis llegar tarde. Venga, que todos os deseamos suerte. No queremos perderos.

-¡Mucha suerte! ¡Ya veréis cómo todo acaba saliendo bien!

.

Se miraron, no les cabía la menor duda.

* * *

Llegaron al despacho de Sweets con el tiempo justo. Brennan respiró hondo antes de tocar la puerta con los nudillos.

.

-Adelante –se oyó la voz de Sweets.

.

En cuanto los vio entrar, supo que había pasado algo. Estaban nerviosos por la sesión en lugar de desdeñar el tener que ir. Se miraban el uno al otro como para darse ánimos y la manera en que Booth puso la mano en la espalda de ella a la altura de la cintura para ayudarla a pasar por la puerta, lo decía todo.

-Aquí estamos –dijo Brennan.

-Siéntense, por favor –Sweets tuvo que darse la vuelta mientras se sentaban para que no vieran la sonrisa que le inundaba la cara. Por fin habían dado el paso. Ya era hora.

-Bueno –dijo Sweets tomando asiento mientras por dentro se reía-, ¿ha ocurrido algún acontecimiento nuevo en su relación, algo reseñable que quieran contarme? –Y, antes de que contestaran, aprovechó-. Usted, agente Booth, se enteró de una mala noticia el viernes, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo se siente?

.

Booth observó cómo Sweets entrelazaba los dedos de las manos y lo miraba con interés profesional. Respiró hondo.

-Me siento mal porque mi abuelo está muerto. Es como si mi infancia hubiera muerto con él. Pero, por otra parte… -miró a Brennan y le sonrió- Sé que estoy donde estoy gracias a él.

-Intuyo que se refiere a algo más que al simple hecho de que él concibiera a su padre.- Sweets sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Oh, vamos, ¿me van a obligar a que se lo pregunte?

.

Brennan y Booth se miraron.

.

-Está bien, picaré. ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

.

* * *

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	12. La decisión de Sweets

Sé que me vais a matar por esto que os voy a decir pero a mi no me importa especialmente que Brennan y Booth aún no estén juntos siempre y cuando al final los junten. Si supiera con seguridad que acabarán juntos que pierdan el tiempo todo lo que quieran (aunque tampoco es que tengan mucho tiempo que perder...). No es tan horrible que se hayan ido un año por ahí, es cierto que necesitaban estar separados y pensar. Como se suele decir si ha de ser será y poco podemos hacer al respecto.

.

Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:

**Giny Scully**: ¡Gracias! Quería que fuera una historia como es la serie, alegre, viendo el lado positivo de la vida real (tal vez me paso un poco de optimista pero es que últimamente los guionistas nos tienen a pan y agua). Aquí tienes la respuesta de Sweets.

.

**xoc13**: ¿Muchos metieron la cuchara? ¡Genial expresión, oye! XD Voy a serte sincera, te quejas de vicio y te envidio enormemente. Puedes grabar la premiere y verlo en casa con sólo 2 horas de diferencia mientras que yo dependo de que un alma caritativa me haga el inmenso favor de ponerle subtitulos en castellano y colgarlo en la red. Cuando lo veas hazme un poco de spoiler, _please_. Y muchísimas gracias por la traducción que te pedí. ¡Te debo una!

.

**phoebe22**: Aquí va la continuación. Gracias por tu lealtad.

.

**CookiesChocolateCandy**: ¡No sabes qué enganchada llevo con tu fic! Me sale una sonrisa cada vez que abro el correo. _Dura lex, sed lex_ (la ley es dura pero es la ley), Sweets hará lo que crea correcto.

.

Adoro a Sweets, creo que se me nota. Pero Sweets siempre hace lo que cree correcto. ¿Tan horrible sería que tuvieran que trabajar separados? Ahora lo sabréis.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 12: La decisión de Sweets**

.

Booth suspiró y miró a Brennan: Te dije que se daría cuenta.

-Ya. Habrá que contárselo, ¿no? –A Sweets no se le escapó que volvían a hacer lo de aislarse respecto a él, ni tampoco cómo se cogían de la mano para darse ánimo.

-Cuando quieran –dijo Sweets.

-Vale –dijo Brennan-. Nos hemos acostado juntos.

-¿Ha sido algo puntual?

-No –dijo Brennan-, pensamos repetirlo.

.

Dios, Brennan siempre sería Brennan, tan… poco sutil.

.

-Sí –comentó Booth-, Angela casi se desmaya cuando se lo hemos contado.

-Era de esperar –sonrió Sweets-. Pero, ¿por qué han tardado tanto?

-Lo dices como si te molestara –aportó Booth.

-Es que me molesta –Sweets los miraba como un niño enfurruñado-. Hace mucho que es obvia la atracción que sienten entre ustedes y se han pasado negándola años. Se han pasado años diciendo que me equivocaba en mi tesis de que están enamorados el uno del otro. ¿Y ahora me vienen con esto? Repito, ¿**por qué** –remarcó la palabra- han tardado tanto?

-Por mí –dijo Brennan-. No quería que sucediera. Bueno, y porque tú estabas un poco raro desde nuestro regreso.

.

Booth la miró sorprendido.

-Mi abuelo estaba enfermo, Huesos. Y ya había perdido cualquier tipo de esperanza contigo –su voz tomó un tono dolido-. ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado?

-No. Pero tenía miedo de que pasara.

-No tenías por qué tenerlo.

-Ahora lo sé.

.

Se sonrieron.

.

Sweets asistía de testigo a esta interacción con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Así que, si no he entendido mal, el problema era el miedo de la doctora Brennan a abrirse a lo que siente por usted –sonrió con suficiencia-. Bueno, ya se lo dije, ¿no? Lo que no entiendo es, ¿qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión y dar el paso? Porque imagino que el paso lo habrá dado usted…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Brennan le miraba anonada.

-Porque el agente Booth ya dio el primer paso y usted le rechazó, él no iba a volver a dar el paso por miedo a incomodarla y además le tocaba a usted mover ficha.

.

Brennan miró a Booth: ¡Eh! Es bueno.

.

Sweets sonrió, no era fácil lograr un elogio de la doctora Brennan.

-Así que supongo que están aquí porque quieren saber si les daré mi autorización para seguir trabajando juntos.

-Sí que es bueno –susurró Booth a su compañera.

.

Sweets volvió a sonreír, en pocas terapias se lo pasaba mejor que con esos dos.

-Entonces, ¿qué? –preguntó Booth-. ¿Nos autorizas a seguir trabajando juntos o no?

-Así que quieren mi opinión profesional, ¿no?

-¡Sí! –dijeron los dos al borde del infarto.

-Antes quiero saber una cosa. Si decidiera que no pueden seguir trabajando juntos manteniendo una relación, ¿qué antepondrían, trabajar juntos o mantener la relación?

-Mantener la relación –dijeron al unísono. Booth y Sweets miraron sorprendidos a Brennan.

-Pues sí que ha evolucionado usted, doctora Brennan. Hace más de un año antepuso su relación laboral. ¿Qué ha cambiado esta vez?

-Ese año fuera. Quería aprovechar ese año para olvidar a Booth y volver a ser la de antes. Pero no pude. Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él –Booth le miraba, sorprendido por esa confesión y completamente feliz. Brennan no pudo evitar pensar "de perdidos al río"-. Y, cuando él se enteró de lo de su abuelo, bueno, me di cuenta de que no quería que él estuviera solo. Y de que yo tampoco quería estarlo.

-Vaya –Sweets se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la sala-. Vaya. Eso sí que es evolución.

-Entonces… -preguntó Booth-, ¿podemos seguir trabajando juntos?

.

Sweets se lo pensó antes de contestar.

-Verán, siempre me ha parecido curioso cómo se negaban lo que sentían el uno por el otro y siempre he estado convencido de que si se besaban se rompería la presa de los sentimientos que les hacían poner tanto vigor y empeño a sus investigaciones. Sin embargo, resultó que sí que se habían besado y eso no rompió la presa.

-Entonces… -repitieron ambos a la vez, sin ser conscientes de que se inclinaban hacia Sweets.

-Creo que la situación anterior de tensión sexual era peor para ustedes. Aún no entiendo cómo eran capaces de trabajar con esa carga encima.

El principal motivo por el que el FBI no permite las parejas entre agentes y colaboradores es que los problemas internos afecten a la relación profesional. Pero ustedes, ¡ya discutían como una pareja! Y eso no les ha impedido trabajar con profesionalidad juntos.

Sinceramente, creo que ahora que por fin se han aclarado, trabajarán aún mejor.

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó Brennan.

-Sí –confirmó Sweets con una sonrisa-. Pueden seguir seguir trabajando juntos.

-¡Sí! –chocaron las manos como dos niños.

-Gracias, doctor Sweets –dijo Brennan con agradecimiento.

-Gracias, chaval –dijo Booth sonriendo.

-Un momento, no tan deprisa –los detuvo Sweets-. Tendrán que seguir viniendo a terapia conmigo.

.

Booth y Brennan se miraron.

-Ya nos lo imaginábamos –dijo Brennan.

-Sí, nos quieres demasiado para dejarnos ir –rió Booth.

-El martes que viene a las 10, ¡no lo olviden!

Cuando se fueron Sweets no pudo evitar reírse. ¡Eran como niños!

.

* * *

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	13. Jugando al fútbol americano

Vale, voy a ser sincera. Mi idea primitiva terminaba en el capítulo anterior. Brennan le dice la verdad a Booth, lo abraza, se da cuenta de que quiere estar con él, se besan, rompen las leyes físicas y Sweets les da su bendición. Pero me dí cuenta de que me quedaba con ganas de más. Así que he ido avanzando con ellos como me gustaría que pasara. Hoy toca capítulo familiar. Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:

.

**xoc13**: No, no he visto el orfanato, no me gustan las pelis de terror, la verdad. Yo es que la voz de Booth me la imagino como la del tipo que lo dobla al español. ¿Cada uno por su parte con gente que mereciera la pena? No sé, Booth puede encontrar alguien que merezca la pena pero Brennan no volverá a abrirse a nadie como lo hizo con él. A mí también me da asco Hacker, no es más que un payaso pretencioso.

**phoebe22**: Ahora que puedo la sigo ;)

**CookiesChocolateCandy**: Es que **no** los pueden separar. No funcionaría. Me lo paso bomba con tu versión Brennan agente de la CIA, se nota, ¿verdad? Me alegra que te guste, para dramas ya tenemos la serie.

**bonesfds**: Me alegra que te gustara, era la idea :P Si te gusta mucho leer fics hazte cuenta y así podrás escribirlos también.

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Jugando al fútbol americano**

.

El tiempo fue pasando poco a poco y a Brennan le sorprendió descubrir que la vida juntos no era tan diferente a la que tenían cuando sólo eran compañeros, tal vez, tal como le dijo Angela, porque como compañeros tenían tantas citas como si fueran pareja.

.

Brennan se preguntaba a veces por qué se sentía tan feliz. Sentía que su vida antes de Booth estaba vacía, aunque tal vez fuera, simplemente, que ahora su vida era una vida completa.

.

Entre semana se pasaban la vida en casa de Brennan porque estaban más cerca del trabajo y porque, como ella misma había dicho, "es más grande que tu caja de zapatos". Sin embargo, el fin de semana vivían en el piso de Booth. No es que el apartamento aumentara de dimensiones los fines de semana, pero el orgullo de macho alfa de Booth le impedía abandonarlo y, además, eso era lo que hacía que su relación mantuviera el equilibrio. Y, ¡qué demonios! los dos le tenían cariño al sofá.

.

Además Parker seguía visitándolos la mitad de los fines de semana y Booth quería que su vida mantuviera la normalidad al menos en ese aspecto.

.

Era una fría tarde de un domingo de principios de diciembre. Los tres habían ido al parque y habían estado jugando al fútbol americano con un balón que había traído Parker. Brennan no había querido animarse al principio pero no pudo resistirse cuando oyó a Parker decir:

.

-Dice mi padre que nos puede ganar a los dos con una sola mano -Brennan miró a Booth, que le sonreía de oreja a oreja y vio la carita expectante de Parker.

-¿Con una sola mano? Que se prepare porque le vamos a machacar.

.

Corrieron por el bosque, lanzándole Parker el balón a Brennan y ella, justo antes de marcar, se lo pasó a Parker, permitiendo que fuera el niño el que marcara.

-¡Gol de Parker! –dijo Brennan riendo a carcajadas.

-Huesos, en fútbol americano se le llama touchdown.

-¡Ah, vale! ¡Touchdown de Parker!

.

Siguieron jugando durante media hora hasta que, exhaustos, se tumbaron en la hierba. Parker se reía contento:

-Le hemos machacado, Huesos. ¡Chócala!

-¡Sí! –se chocaron las manos.

-Bueno, 10-3 no es tanto –dijo Booth haciéndose el ofendido-. Además, sois dos.

-¡Somos los mejores, Parker!

-¡Somos los mejores, Huesos!

.

Siguieron tumbados en el suelo, agotados, hasta que Brennan dijo:

-Voy a por el abrigo al coche, ahora vengo.

.

Padre e hijo se quedaron solos y Parker soltó de sopetón:

-Mamá dice que sois novios.

-¿Qué? –dijo Booth-. ¿Por qué piensa eso tu madre?

-Porque ahora salimos siempre los tres juntos y antes Huesos sólo salía con nosotros a veces.

-¿Y tú quieres que Huesos siga saliendo con nosotros?

-¡Sí, Huesos mola! ¿No crees?

-Sí –Booth la miró alejarse hacia el coche y sonrió-, sí que mola.

-Pero no me has contestado, papá. ¿Sois novios?

-¿Te gustaría que lo fuéramos?

-Huesos mola –repitió él-. Sí, estaría bien. ¿Lo sois? –Parker ya no soportaba que su padre no le contestara.

-Sí, lo somos.

-¡Ja, lo sabía! –dijo el niño feliz. Brennan apareció con su abrigo y se volvió a tumbar con ellos, había escuchado las últimas palabras del niño y le sonrió a Booth-. Sabes que mamá está embarazada, ¿verdad?

.

Brennan miró a Booth con una sonrisita de suficiencia, cuando ella le dijo que por el cambio en la estructura ósea y en la postura de Rebeca su ex novia estaba embarazada, a Booth le costó creerla. Con todo el tiempo que llevaba con Brennan y aún no había aprendido.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Enhorabuena, campeón!

-Mamá te lo quería contar, pero le dije que yo quería ser el primero- _Nunca lo serás mientras yo esté con Huesos_, pensó Booth. Parker siguió: Voy a tener un hermanito.

-Bueno, campeón, igual es una hermanita.

-No, es un hermanito porque le hicieron la prueba esa del gel en la tripa…

-Una ecografía –dijo rápidamente Brennan.

-Eso.

.

Parker se quedó callado y la pareja pensó que el niño ya había acabado de hablar, pero no, porque de repente les soltó:

-Yo quiero tener una hermanita.

-Ya, campeón, pero es un hermanito, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Pero yo quiero tener una hermanita tuya –dijo Parker, con una sonrisa angelical cruzando su cara.

.

* * *

.

¿Soy la única que adora a Parker? ;)

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	14. Diferentes puntos de vista

Tengo que daros una "mala noticia". Me voy de vacaciones en agosto, tengo 21 capítulos escritos pero tampoco quiero subirlos de golpe y no sé cuánto me podré acercar a un ordenador en estas vacaciones. No sé tampoco de cuánto tiempo dispondré para escribir. Intentaré hacer, al menos, una actualización semanal. Muchas gracias por vuestra fidelidad. Aquí van las respuestas a vuestros reviews:

.

**bonesfds Daniela**: Me alegra que te guste. Yo me metí a esto como lectora hasta que un día de repente me entró la inspiración divina y... aquí estoy.

**phoebe22**: Con lo que soltó Parker en el capítulo 4 me tiré una semana entera riendo. A mi también me gustaría que Parker dijera algo así en la serie.

**xoc13**: ¡Envíame el cap 4 ya! (Tú me entiendes) Que me voy y no voy a poder leer más :'( Y gracias por comentar al poco tiempo de actualizar y por tu ayuda con el estilo de vida estadounidense.

**CookiesChocolateCandy**: "¿Ahora que sigue? ¿Brennan embarazada?" Tú sí que eres una optimista, madre mía. Todas conocemos a Brennan, le tiene que dar 50 millones de vueltas a las cosas. Ese es el problema, lograr que sea lógico su cambio de actitud. Y creedme que me está costando.

**Conny**: Me has recordado a una amiga mía que siempre dice "¡Chanan!" en los momento incómodos. Parker es un crack, pero aún le queda mucho por enredar ;)

**bonesByB**: Parker es miniBooth y tiene el encanto de su padre :P A mi ya me llega al alma que me leais, aunque sea de vez en cuando 2 capítulos.

**saharaes**: El sentimiento es más que compartido. ¡Una miniBrennan YA! XD

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 14: Diferentes puntos de vista**

.

Brennan se quedó blanca como la cera al oír semejante confesión, el asombro de Booth también era palpable.

.

-Bueno, Parker, es hora de que te lleve con mamá –dijo Booth.

-¡Pero si es pronto! –protestó el niño.

-No, que ya sabes que luego tu madre se enfada.

.

Hicieron el camino en coche en silencio y, a pesar de no entender lo que pasaba, Parker no se atrevió a romperlo.

.

Rebeca les abrió la puerta de la casa sorprendida:

.

-Qué pronto venís, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, como no querías que lo trajéramos tarde pues… aquí estamos.

-Ya –dijo Rebeca, mirándolos con asombro-. Pues ya sabes, Seeley, el fin de semana que viene también te quedas con él.

-Genial, ¿verdad, campeón? –dijo Booth, y chocó la mano con la de su hijo.

.

Se alejaron de casa de Rebeca en silencio.

* * *

.

Sweets se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal apenas cruzaron la puerta. A primera vista no pasaba nada, pero el psicólogo los conocía desde hacía mucho y era obvio que no se sentían cómodos.

.

-Bueno –abrió la veda-, ¿ha ocurrido algo importante entre ustedes en los últimos días?

-No –dijo Booth.

-Sí –dijo Brennan.

-Muy bien, doctora Brennan, dígame qué opina usted que ha ocurrido que el agente Booth no considera relevante.

-A ver, Huesos –dijo Booth-, ¡es sólo un niño!

-Bueno, ¡ya está bien! –dijo Sweets, enfadado-. ¡Que tengo 25 años!

.

Booth y Brennan le miraron sorprendidos.

.

-Booth se refería a Parker –dijo Brennan.

-¡Ah! Ah, de acuerdo –dijo Sweets, cortado-. Cuéntenme qué ha pasado con el hijo del agente Booth.

-Verás –comenzó Brennan-, estábamos jugando al fútbol americano en el parque, Booth, Parker y yo –Sweets casi se podía imaginar la escena familiar-. Y cuando terminamos Parker le preguntó a Booth si éramos novios.

-Y el agente Booth le dijo que sí, imagino. No entiendo dónde ve el problema.

-Ese no es el problema –dijo Brennan, molesta por la interrupción-. Parker se alegró y luego nos dijo que su madre está embarazada.

-Y eso fue una fuente de conflicto porque no se esperaban la noticia –volvió a interrumpir Sweets.

-¡No! –dijo Brennan, ya francamente mosqueada.

.

Booth tomó la palabra.

.

-Lo cierto es que sí que nos esperábamos la noticia –dijo con una sonrisita en los labios-. Huesos es capaz de descubrir un embarazo de tres días con sólo ver la foto de una mujer.

-No, Booth, yo no puedo hacer eso, es a partir de la semana 14 cuando cambia la estructura ósea de la madre y eso empieza a reflejarse en la postura que… -calló al ver la sonrisa de Booth.

-Exagerabas, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien –dijo Sweets, ya completamente confuso-. La fuente de conflicto no fue que su ex novia, con la que comparte un hijo –dijo mirando a Booth-, esté embarazada. ¿Cuál fue entonces?

.

Booth suspiró y contestó por Brennan:

.

-Pues que como el hijo de Rebeca va a ser un niño, Parker nos dijo que quería tener una hermanita mía.

.

Sweets los miró anonadado. Ahora lo entendía. Era esto lo que los hacía enfrentarse a su distinta manera de ver la vida. Booth quería casarse y tener hijos con Brennan, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo por miedo a que ella le rechazara.

.

-Y desde entonces están así –dijo Sweets.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir, Parker es un niño que siempre ha conocido a sus padres separados y que los asume como entes con vidas completas e independientes. Al ser un niño, no tiene las inhibiciones que los adultos tenemos a la hora de expresar nuestros deseos. Él tiene todo el derecho a pedir una hermanita de usted, agente Booth, puesto que al tener pareja considera que tiene con quién dársela. Eso creo que lo entienden ambos sin problemas.

Pero… ¿quieren ustedes formar una familia? Esa es la pregunta y los sentimientos que ha removido la petición de Parker. Y eso tienen que decidirlo ustedes.

.

Booth la miró con esa mirada que la ponía tan nerviosa. Él sí quería que se casaran, sí quería tener una familia. ¿Pero quería ella tenerla? La duda la asustó.

.

Se levantó rápidamente.

.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, tengo unos huesos que identificar y… -sin más, huyó de la consulta.

-Era de esperar –murmuró Sweets.

.

* * *

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	15. Angela

Mañana me voy así que os voy a hacer caso y os subo 2 capítulos seguidos, además de ser más largos que la media. Os advierto de que no se volverá a repetir, jeje. Intentaré hacer una actualización semanal y si me escribís lo leeré, por lo que se siguen agradeciendo los reviews. Aquí van las respuestas:

**phoebe22**: Te he hecho caso y van 2 capítulos. Espero que te gusten.

**xoc13**: Ooooh, ¡gracias por los capítulos! :D Sweets tiene un trauma con su edad, pobre :(

**bonesByB**: ¡Relájate! Vivirás más, jeje. Aquí va la continuación. Hoy toca relación Brennan-Angela.

**saharaes**: No los voy a separar, no te preocupes. Pero ya conocemos a Brennan, aunque le cuesta adaptarse a los cambios, cuando tiene claro algo siempre tira adelante.

**CookiesChocolateCandy**: Yo también espero que me vaya bien, aunque no las tengo todas conmigo :( Brennan siempre huye, pero tengo fe en ella. Acaba acertando.

**bonesfds Daniela**: Vaaaaale, aquí van dos capítulos.

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**.**

**Capítulo 15: Angela**

.

La doctora Temperance Brennan nunca había tenido que tomar grandes decisiones. De todo lo que había hecho en su vida había estado segura.

.

Había luchado por estudiar antropología forense y lo había logrado. Había pasado noches en vela formándose para ser la mejor en su campo y lo era. Lograr un puesto en el Jeffersonian era su sueño y también lo había conseguido al fin. Su vida siempre había sido una línea recta en la que veía el objetivo al final. Pero al conocer a Booth, su vida se había topado con un recodo y, desde que estaban juntos, su adorado camino en línea recta no era más que una senda zigzagueante.

.

Cada vez que había un recodo en el camino significaba que sólo dos personas la podían ayudar. Una de ellas era la causante del recodo por lo que sólo podía contar con la otra: Angela.

.

La preocupación debía de notársele en la cara cuando fue al despacho de la artista, puesto que esta, nada más verla se asustó.

.

-Brennan, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Sí, yo… necesito hablar contigo.

-Vale, espera, apago esto –Angela apagó el ordenador y se sentó con Brennan en el sofá.

-Dispara –dijo una vez se habían acomodado.

-El domingo salimos Booth, Parker y yo. Estuvimos jugando en el parque y Parker le preguntó a Booth si éramos novios.

-Y él le dijo que sí –sonrió Angela.

-Sí. Bueno, pues nos dijo que Rebeca está embarazada de un niño.

-Vaya, aunque bueno, ya me lo habías dicho.

-Ya, el caso es que Parker dijo que… que quería tener una hermanita. Vamos, que quería que Booth tuviera una hija conmigo.

-Vale –dijo Angela-. ¿Dónde está el problema?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que dónde está el problema? ¡En todo!

-A ver, cielo, que me estoy perdiendo. Tú querías tener un hijo con él y sólo erais compañeros de trabajo. Ahora estáis juntos. Nunca pensé que por fin darías el paso, pero lo has hecho, cielo. ¿Tan terrible es estar con él?

-¡No! Claro que no. Con él me siento feliz, como si por fin hubiera llegado a mi hogar, me ayuda, me comprende, me admira y lo admiro –Brennan sonreía inconscientemente al hablar de su compañero-. Nunca he conocido a nadie como él.

-Claro, porque lo amas.

-Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Sabes… -Brennan no sabía por qué le estaba confesando aquello pero quería hacerlo- sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de estar con Booth? Despertarme y saber que no estoy sola, que él está junto a mí, intentando robarle minutos al despertador –sonrió.

-Y sabes que es el único hombre con el que tendrías hijos –siguió Angela, a ella Hodgins también le hacía sentir eso-. Y si no, ¿por qué dejaste a un lado la idea de tenerlos en cuanto la posibilidad de que Booth fuera el padre desapareció?

-Porque estaba enfermo.

-Ya –sonrió Angela-, pero dejó de estarlo. De hecho ahora está como un roble. Y te quiere. ¿Dónde está el problema? –repitió.

-Booth querrá hacer las cosas "bien" –dibujó las comillas en el aire-. Querrá casarse conmigo y yo no soy de las que se casan, tú me entiendes, tú también fuiste así.

-Ya sé que lo fui –sonrió Angela-. Y por eso sé por qué no lo soy ya. Mira, Brennan… cuando encuentras el amor de tu vida… simplemente lo sabes. Yo acepté ser la mujer de Hodgins porque él aceptó que yo quisiera ser libre. Entendí que casada con él seguiría siéndolo. La verdad –suspiró Angela-, es que no entiendo por qué ves tan terrible el matrimonio.

-Porque es una institución anticuada, basada en unos principios arcaicos de sumisión femenina que…

-Ya –dijo Angela-. No sigas, por favor. ¿Qué importa que sea una institución anticuada? Hodgins y yo somos felices y tus padres también lo fueron.

-Sí, un par de criminales que huyeron de la justicia…

-Sí, pero se querían –Angela no iba a dejar que su mejor amiga se desviara del tema-. Y os querían a tu hermano y a ti. Formaron una familia feliz, Booth cree en eso, y nunca te traicionará.

-Dos de cada tres matrimonios terminan en divorcio.

-Y uno de cada tres sale adelante. Hodgins y yo somos de ese tipo y Booth y tú también lo seréis.

-Yo no me voy a casar nunca.

-Nadie te obliga. Pero –prosiguió Angela-, no pienses en casarte en general, piensa en cómo sería tu boda con Booth, él esperándote delante del altar, tu padre llevándote del brazo, siendo yo la dama de honor… -sonrió Angela-. Piensa en toda la gente que se quedó sin ver la boda de verdad entre Hodgins y yo. No te quepa duda de que querrán ver la tuya.

.

Brennan se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga. Se imaginó caminando hacia el altar del brazo de su padre, tan orgulloso a su lado. Imaginó a Booth de traje esperándola en el altar, sonriente. Vio en su mente a Parker llevando los anillos para la boda. Angela tenía razón, no parecía tan terrible. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella la paralizaba.

.

-Vete a casa, descansa y piensa –le aconsejó Angela.

-Pero si tengo mucho trabajo que… sólo son las 12 y media del mediodía.

-Da igual, Brennan, hazme caso. Descansa. Y habla con Booth de tus miedos en cuanto hayas reflexionado. Mañana será otro día.

.

* * *

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	16. Rebeca

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 16: Rebeca**

**.  
**

-Sabía que esto pasaría –suspiró Booth-. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin huir.

-Bueno, Agente Booth, ya que la doctora Brennan no está vamos a aclarar su punto de vista en este asunto. ¿Qué quiere usted de ella?

.

Booth quiso decirle "lo que quiera darme" pero la verdad escapó de sus labios:

.

-Todo.

-¿Se refiere al sueño que tuvo mientras estuvo en coma?

-Sí. Yo… -se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo- adoraba estar casado con Brennan, fui increíblemente feliz cuando me dijo que esperaba un hijo. Pero sé cómo es Huesos, sé que no quiere casarse, sé que su manera de ver la vida es completamente distinta de la mía…

-Eso puede resultar un problema.

-Lo sé, chaval, pero no quería asustarla –suspiró-. Y me temo que Parker lo ha hecho. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Sé cómo es ella cuando se asusta, escapa como un cervatillo.

-Mire, agente Booth –comenzó Sweets-, tras ese exterior increíblemente racional, hay una persona con un corazón enorme. Lo sabe. Ella también se deja llevar por sus pasiones. No la asuste. Hable con la doctora Brennan y permítale que le cuente sus miedos. Hace un año parecía imposible que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos como lo están ahora. Lo único que le puedo aconsejar con la doctora Brennan es… paciencia. Usted sabe mejor que nadie cómo es ella y lo que la ayuda. Sea su apoyo.

-Vamos, que no saque el tema…

-…hasta que ella lo mencione. Sí, exacto –dijo Sweets.

.

Booth se levantó y ya estaba cruzando la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Sweets.

.

-Hacen una pareja genial –dijo el psicólogo.

-Todo el mundo lo dice –comentó Booth con sarcasmo.

.

* * *

.

Por la tarde Booth estaba de camino a casa de la doctora cuando sonó su móvil. Rebeca. "Genial, lo que faltaba" pensó.

.

-Hola, Rebeca, dime.

-Hola, Seeley, oye, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Dispara –no estaba de humor para discutir con su ex. Además, sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Parker y ver a su hijo más a menudo era siempre su objetivo.

-Mira que… bueno, Brent ha conseguido unas entradas para un espectáculo de patinaje sobre hielo y… también ha conseguido un restaurante y… -Rebeca no sabía cómo decírselo- ¿te importaría quedarte con Parker esta noche? Ya sé que es muy precipitado y entendería que dijeras que no –la voz de Rebeca tenía un deje de súplica que conmovió a Booth. Brent y ella llevaban muy poco tiempo casados. Además, le apetecía estar con su hijo.

-Claro, Rebeca, ya sabes que adoro estar con Parker. ¿A qué hora quieres que lo recoja?

-A las 6. ¿Te viene mal? Puedo ir yo al FBI.

-No, no te preocupes, voy a tu casa. El paseo me despejará.

.

Esas palabras preocuparon a Rebeca.

.

-Seeley, ¿ocurre algo?

-No, nada.

-Seeley, te conozco, ¿qué pasa?

-A las 6 en tu casa, ¿no? Adiós –y colgó. Lo último que necesitaba era hablar de su novia con su ex… y menos por teléfono. Miró el reloj, debería darse prisa si quería llegar a casa de Rebeca a tiempo.

.

* * *

.

Cuando llegó a casa de Rebeca faltaban aún 10 minutos para las 6, "tanta prisa para nada" pensó Booth. Rebeca le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara.

.

-Pasa, Seeley, Brent aún no ha llegado.

-¿Y Parker?

-Está en su habitación, luchando con la ropa.

.

Aunque el hijo de Booth se vestía solo sin problemas, se entretenía hasta con el vuelo de una mosca y a veces tardaba media hora en vestirse.

.

-Pero, siéntate –pidió Rebeca. Sacó dos tazas de café y puso una frente a Booth-. ¿Qué tal con la doctora Brennan?

.

Booth la miró con el ceño fruncido, sabía que esa no era una pregunta casual. Rebeca lo conocía muy bien, había sido la única mujer con la que se había planteado casarse (hasta ahora) y aunque el amor que habían sentido el uno por el otro había desaparecido por completo, seguían siendo buenos amigos. Booth pensó que, después de todo, tal vez podría confiar en ella. Tomó aire.

.

-¿Te contó Parker por qué volvimos tan pronto a casa el domingo?

-Algo de que te había pedido que le des una hermanita –sonrió Rebeca, su hijo a veces era un caso.

-Bueno, pues Huesos… sabes cómo es ella. Se asustó y…

-Y no quieres perderla –terminó Rebeca-. Estás completamente enamorado de ella, ¿no es cierto? Y te conozco, cuando estás completamente enamorado de alguien lo quieres todo de ese alguien –Booth la miró sorprendido de hasta qué punto lo tenía calado. Rebeca prosiguió-. Tú quieres casarte con ella, tener hijos y todo eso, pero tienes miedo de que te rechace.

-Sí –suspiró Booth.

-En parte es culpa mía, supongo –comentó Rebeca-. Yo te di parte de esa inseguridad. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Yo creo que si le das tiempo y le dejas pensarlo, te dirá que sí.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Bueno –sonrió Rebeca-, siempre ha sido más lista que yo.

.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Parker y el niño de 9 años salió disparado hacia los brazos de su padre.

.

-¡Papá! Dice mamá que hoy nos quedamos juntos.

-Eso es, Parker, noche de chicos.

-¿Y Huesos? –Parker adoraba a la doctora Brennan.

-No sé si hoy querrá venir, pero nos lo pasaremos bien, ya verás.

-Vale.

.

Booth cruzó con el niño la puerta de la casa a la vez que Brent hacía su aparición.

.

-Bueno, Rebeca, gracias por… el café. Mañana a la mañana te traigo a Parker para llevarlo al colegio.

-No te preocupes, pasáoslo bien. ¡Y de nada, que para eso estamos! –sonrió Rebeca.

.

Cuando Booth y Parker se fueron Brent no pudo evitar preguntarle a Rebeca de qué habían hablado.

.

-Nada, Brent, que sospecho que Parker va a tener boda muy pronto.

.

* * *

.

Siempre he pensado que Rebeca está un poco subvalorada. No es tan mala y quería devolverle un poco de su dignidad. ¿Os ha gustado? ;)

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	17. Una velada familiar

Como veis me he conseguido acercar a un ordenador así que aquí va el capítulo 17.

Yo alucino. De veras que alucino. Escribí esta historia con toda la ilusión del mundo de que la gente se animara a leerla. Poco a poco os habéis ido animando y cada nuevo lector es una nueva alegría. Total, que un día depre escribo un drabble Angela/Brennan y todo Dios me escribe. No lo entiendo. Quiero aclarar que se agradecen y mucho los comentarios. En principio no tengo intención de continuar "No me importa", pero tal vez me anime después de terminar esta historia (no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias).

Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:

**CookiesChocolateCandy**: Rebeca es como Brennan, un ser libre. Pero yo soy de las que piensan que si a Brennan le das tiempo dirá que sí.

**xoc13**: Me alegra que te gustaran, espero que este también. Psicología no es muy popular por aquí aunque lo hace bastante gente. La verdad es que si lo que querías era vida al aire libre has escogido la carrera adecuada.

**phoebe22**: Me alegro de que te hayan gustado pero no seguiré (al menos por el momento) "No me importa". Era un drabble y no tengo ningún tipo de inspiración sobre cómo continuarlo.

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 17: Una velada familiar**

**.**

Fue el timbre del teléfono lo que despertó a la doctora Brennan. Después de hablar con Angela fue a su casa, se tumbó en la cama y… aquello era lo último que recordaba. "¡Mierda, me he quedado dormida!" –pensó. Miró la hora en el despertador, pasaban algunos minutos de las 6. ¡El teléfono! Corrió a cogerlo pero ya había dejado de sonar y había saltado el contestador:

.

"Hola Huesos, soy Booth. A Rebeca le ha salido un plan con Brent y yo me quedo con Parker así que tus dos chicos favoritos estaremos en mi casa. ¿Te quieres venir? Espera, que te pongo a Parker: ¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros, Huesos? –se oyó la vocecita del niño, Brennan no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida, adoraba a ese crío- Ya lo has oído. Pues eso, que estamos en mi casa. Besos –la voz de Booth vaciló antes de decir-. Te quiero".

.

A Brennan no se le escapó la vacilación en el te quiero. Booth nunca vacilaba. Y ella últimamente tampoco.

.

"¿Tanto lo he asustado?" -pensó. Fue al baño, se arregló y llamó al tailandés, la obsesión que tenían los tres por ese tipo de comida no era sana. ¡Hasta tenían plato favorito! Pero, ¡qué demonios!, estaban juntos.

.

A los 10 minutos ya estaba el repartidor en casa de Brennan.

.

-¡Qué rapidez! –exclamó la doctora, admirada.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que tenemos su dirección y la del agente Booth en clientes preferentes –sonrió el repartidor. Le caía bien la doctora Brennan, le había curado una contractura que apenas se le notaba en la postura. Y dejaba buenas propinas.

.

Tan pronto como se fue el repartidor llamó a Booth. Estaba preocupada por todo lo que habían hablado con Sweets pero intuía que aquella noche habría tregua.

.

-Hola Booth, soy yo, he oído tu mensaje.

-Entonces… ¿vienes? –en la voz de Booth había vacilación y también el deseo de que ella aceptara.

-Claro, ¡he pedido comida tailandesa!

-¿Tailandesa? ¿Has oído eso, Parker? "¡Tailandesa!" se oyó de fondo.

-Vale, entonces en 10 minutos estoy ahí –hubo una pausa incómoda-. Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

.

Booth sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

.

-Lo sé. Yo también te quiero. Te esperamos.

.

* * *

.

Brennan llegó a la casa de los dos chicos con la comida en sus manos. Después de echar un parchís que Parker ganó (no es que le dejaran ganar, es que ese niño estaba tocado por la buena suerte), cenaron viendo Ice Age. La doctora Brennan reía como una niña con la película.

.

-A pesar de lo inexacta que es en cuanto a la evolución de las especies está bien esta peli.

.

Booth era feliz viendo a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo riendo a carcajada limpia. Finalmente la película terminó y Booth llevó a Parker al dormitorio que el niño tenía en su casa, mientras Brennan recogía las sobras de la cena.

-Buenas noches, Parker.

.

Parker, como todos los niños, se volvía preguntón cuando había que ir a la cama.

-Papá, ¿entonces me vas a dar una hermanita?

.

Justo en ese momento apareció Brennan en el umbral de la puerta, pero ninguno de los dos la vio.

.

Booth suspiró: No depende sólo de mí, campeón.

-Pero, ¿tú quieres tener una niña?

-Sí.

-¿Y Huesos no? –Booth asintió- ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo –vio a Brennan en la puerta y le preguntó-. Huesos, ¿tú por qué no quieres tener una niña?

-Eh… -Booth y Brennan se miraron y en ese momento supieron que tenían que hablar.

* * *

Se sentaron en el sofá y Booth puso la tele. Emitían una película, Orgullo y prejuicio, con Keira Knightley. Era la primera vez que rehuían una conversación importante.

.

Brennan estaba apoyada en el pecho de Booth, los brazos de él la rodeaban. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa sensación tan placentera, tratando de que le fuera ajena aquella conversación que sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían.

.

Estaban en la escena de la película en la que el señor Darcy confiesa su sufrimiento a Elizabeth y le pide su mano.

.

-Esta película refleja la triste realidad de las mujeres de clase media-alta en la Inglaterra rural de finales del XVIII… -dijo Brennan- Obligadas a casarse para sobrevivir, condenadas a ser un simple apéndice del hombre…

-¿Sabes? –dijo Booth, demostrando su distinta manera de ver la misma película-. Puedo entender el sufrimiento de él, el hecho de que la quiera a pesar de todos los inconvenientes –tomó aire y abrió la veda-. ¿Por qué no quieres tener hijos conmigo?

-No me has preguntado si quiero tenerlos, sólo has dado por hecho que no.

-¿Y quieres tenerlos?

-Esa no es la cuestión –soltó Brennan-. Tú no quieres sólo tener hijos conmigo, ¿verdad? Tú quieres el paquete completo –Brennan lo miró con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos claros-. Quieres casarte conmigo.

-No te lo he pedido –dijo Booth. Por alguna razón que no acababa de entender, la doctora Brennan se sintió herida con aquella respuesta -. Yo quiero de ti lo que tú quieras darme –la tenía tan cerca que no pudo evitar besar su pelo suavemente-. Me encantaría tener dos o tres _Huesecitos_ correteando por aquí… Pero no si tú no quieres.

.

Brennan lo miró a los ojos.

.

-No sé lo que quiero… Sólo sé que no quiero hacerte sufrir –respiró hondo-. Nunca había pensado en una relación a largo plazo… hasta ahora. Necesito pensar. Necesito tiempo.

-Lo sé. Y tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites –la miró a los ojos, el hecho de que ella no se hubiera negado en redondo a la idea de formar una familia con él lo llenó de esperanza. Su compañera era imprevisible. Tal vez Sweets tuviera razón, tal vez la paciencia fuera la clave-. Pero hay una cosa que debes saber. Si nos casáramos tú nunca serías un apéndice mío, tú seguirías siendo libre. Amo lo que eres y nunca te ataré para que seas otra cosa. Y si tú algún día dejaras de quererme… -la voz casi se le quebró- yo te dejaría marchar.

-Te quiero –le dijo Brennan, emocionada.

-Yo a ti también.

.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado?

Posdata: Adoro Ice Age y Orgullo y prejuicio.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	18. Una conversación inesperada

Una gran amiga me ha dejado su ordenador y os actualizo. No tengo mucho tiempo así que ya os contestaré. Perdón si hay algún error de formato.

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**.**

**Capítulo 18: Una conversación inesperada**

.

Se despertaron pronto porque tenían que llevar a Parker a casa de Rebeca a por sus cosas del colegio. Mientras el niño se cambiaba en su cuarto ellos intentaban, sin mucho éxito, despegarse de las sábanas.

.

-Huesos, no hagas eso… deberíamos levantarnos.

-¿Mmmm? –preguntó Brennan, acercándose más a él.

.

Se levantaron y se vistieron. Cuando Booth terminó de hacer la cama Brennan lo agarró por la corbata y lo besó con pasión. La mujer sintió cómo las manos de su compañero se colocaban en su cintura y la apretaban contra él. También fue consciente de cómo al poco tiempo la separaban de su cuerpo.

.

-Ya, que deberíamos ir a casa de Rebeca, ¿no? –dijo Brennan, apenada.

.

Booth no se pudo resistir y volvió a besar a su compañera. En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Parker estaba al otro lado, sonriendo:

.

-No quería interrumpir pero… eh… ¿no creéis que ya es hora de desayunar?

.

Se separaron bruscamente, ambos sonrojados.

.

-Venga, vamos a ello.

.

Estaban desayunando cuando sonó el móvil de Booth.

.

-Charlie… ¿qué querrá? –se preguntó Booth antes de contestar al teléfono-. Booth. Ya, ya, no hay problema, de acuerdo.

.

Booth contestó a las miradas interrogantes del otro lado de la mesa.

.

-Era Charlie, necesita que le cubra en una urgencia… seguridad nacional, no puedo deciros más –Brennan le miró con escepticismo, desde que por culpa de la seguridad nacional creyó que Booth había muerto no podía evitar ser tan paranoica como Hodgins con ese tema-. ¿Te importa llevar tú a Parker a casa de Rebeca?

-No, ningún problema –sonrió-. Te pasarás luego por el Jeffersonian, ¿no?

.

Su compañero sonrió de oreja a oreja.

.

-Por supuesto. Pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo, Parker? –fue a besar a Brennan pero al estar su hijo delante se cortó.

-Podéis besaros, si queréis miro a otro lado –comentó Parker. Y dicho esto se quedó mirando contra la pared. Ambos sonrieron.

.

Un beso corto pero intenso fue su despedida.

.

* * *

.

Brennan llegó a casa de Rebeca con tiempo de sobra. Rebeca quedó sorprendida al ver a la doctora Brennan con su hijo y más después de la conversación que había tenido con su ex. Si mal no recordaba esa pareja estaba un tanto tensa… Pues sí que era bueno Seeley acabando con la tensión, sonrió.

.

-Doctora Brennan, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿Y Seeley?

-Le ha llamado Charlie, así que me ha traído Huesos –sonrió Parker.

-¡Qué bien! Ve a por tus cosas, Parker.

.

Rebeca miró a la doctora Brennan con curiosidad. Siempre le había parecido una persona un tanto… original.

.

-¿Te apetece tomar una taza de café? –ofreció Rebeca.

-No, gracias, acabo de desayunar.

-Bueno, entonces la tomaré yo sola –replicó Rebeca-. Siéntate, por favor, hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Y, dime, ¿qué tal te va con Seeley? –Rebeca se moría de curiosidad. Llevaban muchísimo tiempo trabajando juntos y hasta hacía poco no habían empezado a salir. Nunca entendería por qué habían tardado tanto, vista la química evidente que compartían.

-Bien –Brennan sonrió-. La verdad es que muy bien.

.

Rebeca se dio cuenta de que si le quería sonsacar algo a esa mujer tendría que ser directa. A fin de cuentas tampoco es que la doctora se perdiera en sutilezas la última vez que hablaron…

.

-Ya me dijo Parker que le había pedido una hermanita a Seeley.

-Sí.

Dios, ¿es que no iba a soltar prenda? Rebeca decidió sacar la artillería pesada.

.

-¿Y tú qué opinas al respecto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Quieres tener hijos con él?

-Sólo llevamos un mes juntos.

-No es cierto. Tal vez sólo llevéis un mes como pareja pero lleváis 6 años juntos. La verdad, nunca había visto tanta intimidad y confianza en una pareja de compañeros. Y tampoco había visto nunca a Seeley tan feliz como en este último mes.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí –sonrió Rebeca-. Pero no te desvíes del tema. ¿Tú quieres tener hijos con él? Mejor dicho, ¿quieres casarte con él?

-Sinceramente, Rebeca, no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

.

A Rebeca le hizo gracia el paralelismo con la última conversación que tuvo con Brennan, así que decidió usar el mismo sistema que la doctora usó para hacerla hablar.

.

-Es que creo que él no sabe por qué no quieres casarte con él y le preocupa. Creo que tiene miedo de que tú hagas lo mismo que yo y te niegues a casarte con él. Sabes que no soportaría algo como lo que le pasa con Parker otra vez –aquello le dolió y le llegó al alma a Brennan-. De hecho, creo que teme no poder estar contigo todo lo que querría. Además, matarías por él.

-Ya lo he hecho –suspiró Brennan. Se quedó callada, pensando.

.

Todos pensaban que hacían buena pareja. Ella también lo opinaba.

Booth quería casarse con ella. Y ella… a ella la aterraba la idea de casarse pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la asustaba? Angela tenía razón, siempre la tenía, funcionaría. Sin embargo a veces la mejor defensa es un buen ataque.

.

-Tú decidiste no casarte con él.

-Por eso te prevengo. Mira, Temperance… Seeley es el padre de mi hijo y quiero que sea feliz. Tengo la sensación de que contigo lo es. Y no hace falta ser un genio para ver que tú lo eres con él. Sois tal para cual –prosiguió Rebeca-. Sólo inténtalo, no perdáis el tiempo. La vida es corta.

.

Rebeca también tenía razón. Tantos argumentos estaban haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas. Necesitaba pensar.

.

-Gracias por la charla Rebeca, pero tengo que irme a trabajar.

-Claro, y gracias por cuidar de Parker anoche, díselo también a Seeley, ¿vale?

-No te preocupes, se lo diré. ¡Adiós, Parker! –gritó.

-¡Adiós, Huesos! –contestó el niño desde la habitación.

.

Salió a la calle con el corazón lleno de sentimientos confusos.

.

* * *

.

Prometo que el siguiente será muchísimo mejor. Es más, sé que os encantará. Pero para eso necesito que me escribáis. Gracias por estar ahí.

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	19. Secuestros

No os dejéis engañar por el título de este capítulo, no es para nada oscuro. De hecho, es el que más he disfrutado escribiendo. Por fin estoy en mi casa pero me marcho el lunes así que os contestaré a todos los reviews (gracias, ¡me han alegrado la vida!) y gracias a los que me habéis agregado a alerts. Os dejo este capítulo que, al menos así lo espero, os sorprenderá. Os recomiendo leerlo escuchando _Chosen One_, de One Eskimo. Os juro que es como si Brennan se la cantara a Booth. Gracias a xoc13 por facilitarme la traducción (le envío la letra y la traducción a quien lo pida, no se me da bien hacer _songfic_).

.

**saharaes**: Me encantaría ser guionista de Bones pero... al menos así me sorprenden a mí.

**xoc13**: ¿Ahora qué hará Brennan? Mmmm... Ya lo verás ;)

**bonesfds**: Rebeca, Rebeca... creo que aparece demasiado, pero bueno, me salió así y así se queda.

**Summerbreeze2**: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste. Sé que este te encantará.

**CookiesChocolateCandy**: Booth quitando la tensión es... ¡buf! XD Ya lo verás... :P

**Giny Scully**: Me gustaría que hubiera _Huesecitos_ pero... las cosas de palacio van despacio.

**Diana**: Tú tómatelo con calma, cuando tengas tiempo pásate por aquí.

**bonesmaniatikas**: Me alegra que os gustara. Este... es mi obra maestra, jajajaja.

**Detective Emily Lockhart**: Me encanta Orgullo y prejuicio y me bajé Lost in Austen segura de que me encantaría pero... no me gustó nada de nada. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, supongo. Me alegro de que te guste y a ti también te digo, ¡bienvenida!

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**.**

**Capítulo 19: Secuestros**

.

Siete días de normalidad pasaron. No había sido una semana fácil, puesto que habían tenido que capturar a un sádico asesino en serie. Pero lo habían logrado y el sentimiento de autosatisfacción los embargaba.

.

Brennan estaba examinando unos restos de la Edad de Bronce cuando Booth entró a por ella.

.

-Venga, Huesos –sonrió-. Nos vamos a cenar al Diner.

-Espera, Booth, tengo que identificar estos restos…

-¿Qué prisa tienen? –preguntó Booth, zalamero. Se pegó a su espalda y puso las manos en la cintura a la vez que le susurraba-. No me digas que no tienes ganas de relajarte conmigo.

.

A Brennan se le erizó el vello del cuello al sentir el calor del aliento de él en su oreja, el cuerpo del agente tan pegado al suyo. Apenas susurró:

.

-Eso no vale.

-Puedo ser muy persuasivo –sonrió Booth con orgullo.

-Yo también –dijo Brennan seductoramente. Booth arqueó las cejas y se vio obligada a añadir-. Pero no ahora. Vale, recojo y nos vamos.

.

* * *

.

**Más tarde, en el Diner**

.

-¿Sabes? Sigue pareciéndome increíble que haya gente así, gente capaz de hacer tanto daño –comentó Brennan.

-Sweets te diría que es por la infancia traumática que vivió, la madre excesivamente dominante y todo eso…

-Ah, no –replicó Brennan-. Yo he tenido una infancia traumática y no me dedico a asesinar a gente. De hecho, tú también has tenido una infancia traumática y no vas por ahí matando.

-Entonces, ¿cómo explicas la existencia de todos esos psicópatas? Casi todos han tenido infancias horribles.

-Son seres que rompen todas las leyes del contrato social por un desequilibrio en las sustancias químicas de su cerebro. Además –añadió Brennan-, como bien dijo Sweets una vez, que las ratas sean grises no implica que todas las cosas grises sean ratas.

-¿Sabes qué creo yo? –comentó Booth-. Creo que tener un hogar y una familia feliz hace mucho por la "estabilidad emocional" de una persona. Nuestra infancia fue traumática, pero tuvo partes muy buenas. Tú tuviste una vida feliz hasta los 15 años, ¿no?

-Sí –Brennan sonrió-, supongo que sí. Pero, aunque mi infancia hubiera sido completamente desgraciada… no sé, Booth, todo el mundo tiene opción. En el momento en el que te encuentras delante de una persona indefensa eres tú quien decide si matarla o no. Y da igual la infancia que hayas tenido, si tus padres te pegaban o robaban bancos… no importa. Eres tú y sólo tú quien elige su camino.

-Es cierto –sonrió Booth-. Me alegra que no seas una asesina en serie.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no soportaría tener que encarcelarte –bromeó Booth.

-Eso suponiendo que pudieras pillarme –comentó Brennan con su mejor sonrisa angelical. Sacó su pie del zapato y empezó a rozar con él la pierna de Booth-. Y créeme que no te lo pondría nada fácil…

.

Booth respiró entrecortadamente: Nnos, ¿nos vamos?

.

-Primero habrá que pagar, ¿no?

-P-pagar, sí.

-¿Ves cómo no me podrías cazar?-sonrió maliciosamente Brennan-. Soy muuy persuasiva –alargó sensualmente la u del muy. Sonrió-. Un poco más y creerías cualquier cosa que te dijera.

-Sí, pero… -sonrió Booth-. Esta noche vas a saber lo que pasa cuando intentas engañar a un agente federal. Y créeme, estás más que cazada.

.

Mientras decía esto llegó la camarera con la cuenta, Booth desvió un momento la atención de Brennan para pagar y, cuando volvió la mirada, ella ya no estaba.

.

-¿Qué…?

.

Salió corriendo del Diner. El aire frío golpeó su cara y de repente notó unas manos que tapaban sus ojos.

.

-Creo que el cazado eres tú.

-Huesos –sonrió Booth, aliviado de saberla a salvo-. ¿Y te vas a aprovechar de mí?

-Sí y, ¿sabes qué? Conduzco yo.

-¿Por qué? Siempre conduzco yo, Huesos.

-Ya, pero hoy soy yo quien te secuestra a ti. Y te llevaré a mi guarida secreta.

-¿A seducirme?

-Sí –le lanzó una mirada juguetona que hizo que Booth maldijera no estar en un lugar más privado.

-Sabes que lo estoy deseando.

.

* * *

.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta del apartamento de Brennan, la timidez los invadió.

.

-¿Te apetece una copa de vino? –preguntó Brennan.

-Sí, gracias –Booth se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre el sofá-. ¿Te importa si pongo algo de música?

-No, pon lo que quieras, aunque no sé si te gustará lo que tengo por ahí.

-Tenías a Foreigner, ¿qué más sorpresas me guardas?

.

Ambos sonrieron, "Hot Blooded" siempre sería su canción.

.

-Mejor algo más tranquilo para hoy, ¿no crees?

.

Booth siguió curioseando entre los discos.

.

-¿Dmitry Shostakovich? ¿Qué cosas tienes por aquí?

-¿Pero qué dices, Booth? ¿Nunca has oído el vals número 2? ¡Es precioso! Un ta-ta, un ta-ta… -empezó a tararear Brennan.

-Ah, sí –comentó Booth.

-No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? –sonrió Brennan.

-Verdad, voy a buscar otra –Booth siguió rebuscando-. ¡Eh, si tienes el disco de One Eskimo!

-Sí, la verdad es que me gusta mucho, es muy dulce, muy suave…

-¿Te parece si pongo "Chosen one"?

-Es mi preferida.

.

Booth puso el disco en el equipo de sonido y al poco tiempo comenzaron a oírse los primeros acordes de Chosen one.

.

Booth le tendió la mano caballerosamente a Brennan y le dijo:

.

-¿Me concede este baile, lady Temperance?

-Será un placer, sir Seeley.

.

Se fundieron en un abrazo. Ella decidió quitarse los tacones y subirse a los pies de él. "Lo vi en una película", dijo como excusa. Booth nunca se había alegrado tanto de que Brennan la hubiera visto, fuera cual fuera. La sentía pegada a él y se preguntaba cómo había podido vivir antes de ese mes de felicidad. Tenía tanto miedo de que aquello acabara…

.

En ese momento Brennan lo miró con esa mirada azul que lo dejaba sin respiración, que le impedía pensar.

.

-No me parece que esté haciendo mucho por seducirte –sonrió Brennan.

-Será porque ya estoy más que seducido –comentó Booth apretándola más contra él.

-Ah –sonrió Brennan-. No es la pistola, ¿verdad?

-Mmmm… me parece que me has salido muy pícara.

.

Brennan se rió.

.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

.

Booth agarró la cara de ella con sus manos y simplemente la besó. Al principio fue algo suave, fruto del momento, pero se fue volviendo más apasionado. Mientras se dedicaban a explorar la boca del otro las manos de Brennan acariciaban la espalda del agente y las de Booth estaban más abajo de la cintura de la antropóloga.

.

-Aún no hemos bebido el vino –comentó Brennan.

-¿Y es absolutamente indispensable? –murmuró Booth junto a su oído.

-No, supongo que no –dijo Brennan, estremecida por el aliento de su compañero en la oreja.

.

La canción hacía tiempo que había terminado pero ninguno de los dos fue consciente de ello. Se dejaban llevar por la pasión que los consumía como si nunca fueran a poder separarse el uno del otro.

.

-Vamos a mi cuarto –dijo Brennan con la respiración entrecortada por el deseo.

-Vale.

.

Al llegar a la habitación de Brennan, la antropóloga lo empujó contra la cama y se puso encima de él sin darle opción de réplica.

.

-Hoy soy yo la que decide –le dijo Brennan mientras cubría su cuello de besos.

-Mmmm, de acuerdo –dijo Booth en señal de sumisión. Sin embargo, sus manos le quitaron la camisa a su compañera y empezaron a luchar con su sujetador.

-¿No has oído que hoy soy yo la que decide?

-¿Quieres que pare? –preguntó Booth con su boca en el cuello de ella, seguro de la respuesta.

.

Brennan suspiró: No.

.

El calor iba haciéndose más y más intenso y era proporcional a la ropa que iba adornando el suelo de la habitación.

.

-Booth, yo… no puedo más –jadeó Brennan.

-Menos mal, porque yo tampoco –sonrió él.

.

Cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron, la sensación fue increíble. Cada encuentro que tenían era familiar y a la vez completamente distinto a todo lo que habían vivido anteriormente. El placer fue creciendo lentamente, como una ola que cada vez es mayor hasta que finalmente estalla contra la costa. Se derrumbaron sobre la cama, completamente exhaustos.

.

Booth se sentía pletórico. Poder estar con ella, compartir ideas, pensamientos y además sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo le llenaba el alma. No sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir todo aquel tiempo sin ella, sólo sabía que quería un futuro juntos. Y, tal vez por eso, dijo lo que sabía que era lo último que debía decir:

-Cásate conmigo.

.

* * *

.

¿Os lo esperábais? ;) Rompiendo las leyes físicas vuelve a principios de septiembre, ¡hasta entonces! Besos.

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	20. Un accidente

I'M BACK! He vuelto de mis vacaciones y eso me deprime peeeeero, ¿a que no sabéis lo que me he encontrado? Aparte de actualizaciones de mis historias favoritas (y vuestros reviews ;)), han subido un video promocional de la 6ª de Bones. Y es tan genial como prometía, jeje. Me ha alegrado el día.

**CookiesChocolateCandy**: Me alegra que te encante Chosen One. Para mi fue un auténtico flechazo. ¿Estuvo hot? Me cuesta muchísimo escribir esas escenas así que me alegra que me digáis que consigo que parezcan reales.

**xoc13**: Cuando escribes una historia dices más de ti mismo que de los personajes (eso decía, al menos, Gordon Gordon White ;) Me da rabia la gente que echa la culpa de cómo es a sus circunstancias. Como bien has dicho nadie tiene una infancia de color de rosa. Gracias por estar ahí siempre. Seguiré con lo tuyo en cuanto pueda.

**Dianythaa12**: ¡Genial idea la de hacerte cuenta! Cuando te entre la inspiración, no dudes que te leeré.

**phoebe22**: En este mes no he podido escribir casi nada así que no puedo asegurarte actualizaciones muy seguidas. Pero desde luego sí más seguidas que en agosto.

**Summerbreeze2**: Esto es principios de septiembre para mi, ¡el día 1! Pero no te acostumbres mucho porque probablemente tenga que espaciar bastante las actus.

**Detective Emily Lockhart**: Brennan como seductora... no tiene precio. Aunque bueno, siempre nos ha recordado que es muy buena en la cama.

**kateloverByB**: ¡Gracias por pasarte por mi historia! ¡Y viva Bones!

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**.**

**Capítulo 20: Un accidente**

.

-Cásate conmigo –dijo Booth.

-¿Qué?

.

Booth sabía que había metido la pata, pero nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que se retracta cuando ha dicho lo que piensa o siente.

Se bajó de la cama, se arrodilló ante ella, tomó su mano derecha y, mirándola a los ojos con solemnidad, le dijo:

.

-Temperance Brennan. Huesos –sonrió-. Me gustaste el día que interrumpí tu conferencia en la universidad, cuando nos conocimos. Adoro cada segundo que trabajo contigo. Amo cómo miras los huesos intentando discernir algo que se te escapa, como si fueras una niña ante un puzle especialmente difícil. Disfruto cada segundo de tu compañía. Cuando me besas aún no entiendo cómo, de entre todos los hombres que hay en el mundo, me has elegido a mí.

-Booth…

-Por favor –rogó-. Por favor, déjame terminar. Quiero avanzar contigo, quiero que vivamos juntos en una preciosa casa y quiero tener muchos hijos contigo y… quiero casarme contigo. Porque eres la mujer de mi vida y sé que funcionará.

-Booth… -las lágrimas se le escapaban a Brennan-. Es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca.

-Entonces…

.

Brennan sopesó los pros y los contras y simplemente contestó: No. No puedo casarme contigo. Yo nunca me casaré y además, llevamos poco más de un mes juntos.

.

-Llevamos 6 años juntos. Tampoco tenemos tanto tiempo, Huesos. No somos unos niños, no podemos esperar a que la vida avance porque se nos escapará este tren.

-Booth, eres el único hombre con el que me plantearía casarme… pero aún no. Lo siento, no estoy preparada y no sé cuándo lo estaré.

.

Booth volvió a subirse a la cama y simplemente dijo: De acuerdo. Lo entiendo.

.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Brennan con preocupación.

-Claro, Huesos, no fue una buena idea plantearlo tan pronto.

-¿Me das un abrazo? –pidió Brennan con timidez-. Aunque sea un abrazo de chicos.

.

Booth abrió sus brazos y ella se acomodó en su pecho.

.

-¿Sabes, Huesos? Nunca fueron abrazos de chicos.

-Lo sabía –afirmó Brennan.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es simple, yo no soy un chico.

-Desde luego que no –su lógica siempre es aplastante, pensó Booth.

.

Se durmieron abrazados. Brennan no puedo evitar pensar antes de dormir que tal vez tenía que haber seguido aquel impulso y haberle dicho que sí a Booth. Pero ella nunca había seguido los impulsos, sino la razón. Y la razón le decía que tenía que pensarlo.

.

Booth se preguntaba qué iba a ser de él, hacia dónde iba aquello y, sin embargo, era consciente de que la respuesta de Brennan "eres el único hombre con el que me plantearía casarme" era más de lo que jamás creyó que tendría. Sonrió, sabía que acabaría persuadiéndola.

.

* * *

.

Por la mañana Booth llevó a Brennan directamente al Jeffersonian. El trayecto en el coche fue bastante normal, hablaban de todo como si nada hubiera pasado pero ambos huían de la palabra tabú.

.

-Huesos, tengo que pasar por el FBI a por unos papeles para el informe de nuestro último caso.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal sigue Parker de su apendicitis? –preguntó Brennan. Al hijo de Booth le habían extraído el apéndice hacía muy poco-. Lástima que al no ser un tema de huesos no pueda ayudar mucho, pero por las fotografías y el informe que me pasaste la operación ha sido un éxito y probablemente vuelva a casa pronto.

-Él está bien, ya sabes lo valiente que es –dijo Booth con orgullo-. Los médicos me dijeron que posiblemente le den mañana el alta.

-¿Sigue Brent con su plan? –preguntó Brennan. El marido de Rebeca había prometido a Parker que en cuanto saliera del hospital lo llevarían a Disneyworld en Orlando.

-Imagino que sí –suspiró Booth-. Una semana entera sin verlo… se hace duro.

-Bueno, pero a cambio tendrás otra semana entera con él, ¿no? Vamos, Booth, verás cómo para cuando te quieras dar cuenta Parker ya está de vuelta…

.

Él nunca había estado muy de acuerdo con eso pero al ver la sonrisa de su compañera pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo no tener a su hijo. Así podría dedicar la semana a persuadirla…

.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Brennan al ver la sonrisa que se había dibujado en la cara de Booth.

-¿Eh? De nada, pensaba que tal vez sea mejor tener esta semana para nosotros dos… Solos –movió las cejas sugerentemente.

.

Si no fuera porque estaba conduciendo y era peligroso, Brennan se habría lanzado al cuello de él.

Booth detuvo el coche en la puerta del instituto. Brennan se desabrochó el cinturón y se quedó pensativa.

.

-¿Sabes, Huesos? Si quieres salir basta con que tires de la manilla que hay en la puerta –dijo Booth, guasón.

.

Brennan se giró y, en un arrebato, lo besó apasionadamente. Booth puso las manos en la nuca de ella y profundizó el beso. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

.

-Te quiero –dijo Brennan-. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. Cada día contigo es un día de alegría. Sabes cómo soy y lo que me cuesta evolucionar… -Brennan respiró hondo- Por eso me asombra y me agrada que aún así no hayas huído. Eres… eres el hombre de mi vida.

-¡Vaya, Huesos! –exclamó Booth emocionado-. ¿Eso ha sido una declaración?

-Algo así, supongo. Bueno, he de irme o Angela me interrogará para saber por qué llego tarde… y, créeme, pedirá tooodos los detalles –Brennan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya sabemos cómo es Angela –rió Booth-. Te recojo para comer. Diviértete con los huesos.

.

* * *

.

Brennan fichó y entró directamente a su oficina.

.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –escuchó a su espalda. Se giró, era Angela-. ¿Cómo es que llegas hoy tan tarde?

-Bueno –Brennan se sonrojó-, ayer me fui con Booth a cenar y… _Y me pidió matrimonio _–pensó.

-Ya, esta mañana ha habido sesión extra ¿no?

-No, lo cierto es que se nos ha pasado el tiempo hablando…

-No es eso lo que dice Joe…

-¿Qué Joe?

-El vigilante del aparcamiento, cielo –contestó Angela con una sonrisa.

¡Mierda! Seguro que le habían dado un buen espectáculo gratis.

.

-¿Trabajamos?

-Claro, cielo, ya me contarás más tarde los detalles escabrosos.

.

Apenas llevaban media hora trabajando cuando Cam entró al laboratorio con los nervios de punta.

.

-Chicas, venid a mi despacho, tenéis que ver una cosa.

.

Angela y Brennan se miraron preocupadas, Cam solía mantener la calma.

Al llegar al despacho de Cam descubrieron que la televisión estaba encendida con una noticia de última hora.

.

"_No se saben aún con seguridad las causas del accidente pero se cree que se podría deber a que un camión que transportaba propano resbaló a causa del hielo de la carretera, provocando que una furgoneta negra chocara contra él y ambos vehículos explotaran. Se rumorea que la furgoneta negra pertenece al FBI…"_

.

Angela y Cam miraron a Brennan que se había puesto pálida.

.

-E-esa furgoneta es idéntica a la de Booth. Ha ocurrido en una de las calles que dan al edificio Hoover. Booth me dijo que iba al FBI…

.

* * *

.

¡No me matéis, por favor! Gracias por estar ahí.

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	21. Unos restos que identificar

Gracias a quienes os habéis pasado por mi otra historia, _Por un segundo_. Y a quienes no lo hayáis hecho pasaos, es un oneshot y creo que os gustará. Cero dramas, lo prometo. (Qué bien me hago promo, ¿eh?)

Aquí va una actualización para las_ ansiosas_ XD

**EmilyD-07**: No soy buena escritora, la verdad. He leído mucho y sé distinguir algo bien escrito de algo que no. Yo no escribo bien, no tengo fuerza dramática. Pero me lo paso bien escribiendo y vosotras leyendo y, la verdad, me llega con eso.

**xoc13**: Ya verás cómo acaban juntos, tengo una fe a prueba de bombas. Y tú también, por lo visto. ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que Booth está bien?

**Detective Emily Lockhart**: Sí, he visto todas la fotos y videos promocionales. ¿Te imaginas a Booth montando una trampa? ¿No es muy retorcido para él?

**kateloverByB**: ¿Buen regreso? Más bien dramático, jeje. Brennan se guarda todo y eso no es bueno para ella. A ver qué pasa, ¿no?

**bones17**: ¿Necesitas un desfibrilador? XD ¡No me mates! Sólo te pido eso.

**Dianythaa12**: ¡Qué rápido has pillado por qué hago lo que hago! ;) Cuando subas avisa, ahí estaré.

**Summerbreeze2**: La intriga sigue. Lo siento.

Por cierto, cada vez tardo más en poder contestaros a todas. Y eso me alegra XD

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 21: Unos restos que identificar**

.

-Booth me dijo que iba al FBI… -Brennan no supo de dónde había sacado la fuerza para pronunciar esas palabras.

-Siéntate, cielo –le pidió Angela-. Que sea una furgoneta similar a la de Booth no quiere decir que sea la de Booth. No han podido identificar la matrícula.

-Sólo por lo carbonizado que ha quedado el coche –dijo Brennan, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Aún no sabes si es Booth o no. No le des más vueltas. Llámale al móvil.

.

Brennan llamó al móvil de Booth pero salió una grabación: _"El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento. Vuelva a intentarlo más tarde."_

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Cam.

.

-No sé si será lo más adecuado… Cabe la posibilidad de que conozcamos al sujeto –dijo Cam por teléfono-. No, la doctora Brennan no podrá ir, lo siento. Cam colgó el teléfono.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Angela.

-El FBI quiere que vayamos a identificar los restos por la sospecha de que sea un agente.

-Voy con vosotros –dijo Brennan.

-Ah, no, cielo, tú te quedas aquí conmigo –dijo Angela rápidamente-. Estoy segura de que Cam, Hodgins y Wendell se las pueden arreglar perfectamente sin nosotras.

-No, Angela. ¿Qué quieres que haga, quedarme aquí a la espera de que me digáis que no es Booth? –Angela asintió-. ¿Y si sí lo es? ¿Quién me dará la noticia? ¿Tú? –preguntó mirando a Cam-. ¿O Hodgins? –miró a Angela-. O tal vez debamos darle esa oportunidad a nuestro becario, Wendell.

.

Cam y Angela se miraron incómodas.

.

-Voy con vosotros –dijo Brennan cogiendo su bolso.

-Brennan, sabes que Booth no habría querido que fueras –dijo Angela, jugándose la última carta.

-¿Ahora hablamos de él en pasado?-espetó Brennan. Sabía que era un golpe bajo pero no lo pudo evitar-. Vamos. Cam, ¿conduces tú, no?

-Vale –dijo Angela al ver que no podía hacer razonar a su amiga-, pero iré contigo por si me necesitas.

-Gracias –respondió Brennan. Y lo decía de corazón. La angustia la devoraba pero necesitaba saber, sin lugar a dudas, si el tipo de la furgoneta negra era o no Booth.

.

* * *

.

El silencio reinaba en el coche de Cam. La patóloga y Wendell iban en los asientos delanteros mientras Hodgins, Angela y Brennan ocupaban los traseros. Brennan no paraba de llamar al móvil de Booth pero siempre se oía la misma grabación: _"El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento. Vuelva a intentarlo más tarde."_

.

La desesperación consumía por momentos a Brennan. No podía evitar pensar en Booth y en su mirada cuando le dijo que se casara con él. Sentía que ya nunca podría planteárselo. ¿Por qué le había dicho que no? Era cierto que casarse nunca había entrado en sus planes, pero no podía ser algo tan horrible si lo hacían juntos y sabía que lo haría inmensamente feliz. Y tal vez ahora fuera demasiado tarde…

.

Ojalá no lo fuera, ojalá él estuviera vivo y bien. Ojalá pudiera abrazarlo y decirle que quería estar con él para siempre, casarse si lo veía imprescindible, formar una familia, darle a Parker la hermanita que quería… Sintió cómo las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos pero luchó contra ellas. Tenía que estar despejada y lo estaría.

.

-Booth sigue sin contestar –suspiró.

-Cielo, no tienes por qué hacer esto –le dijo Angela.

-Es cierto, doctora –comentó Wendell-, yo me puedo encargar de la identificación.

.

Brennan suspiró: Necesito saber sin lugar a dudas si es o no Booth y para eso necesito al mejor antropólogo forense. Y la mejor soy yo –No había soberbia en sus palabras, no era más que la constatación de un hecho.

.

Llegaron al lugar del accidente y los recibió el equipo del FBI.

.

-Doctora Saroyan, por aquí, por favor. ¡Ah, doctora Brennan, me dijeron que no vendría!

.

Angela lanzó una mirada envenenada al operario del FBI, que enmudeció al instante.

.

-Llévenos a donde están los cuerpos –pidió Cam.

.

La furgoneta negra estaba prácticamente carbonizada y del piloto no quedaba más que un esqueleto quemado. Brennan miró aquella estructura ósea, sacó la grabadora y comenzó a hablar como si fuera un caso más:

.

-Varón, blanco, entre 30 y 40 años, complexión atlética. Lo conozco.

.

* * *

.

¡No me matéis, por favor! Actualizaré en cuanto pueda y en el siguiente capítulo terminan las dudas respecto a la identidad del cadáver. Tened fe en Bones, yo la tengo. Ella sabrá si es Booth o no.

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	22. ¿Qué ha pasado con Booth?

Ya no os hago sufrir más. Hoy se sabrá si es Booth o no. ¿Tendréis razón? Ya lo veréis. Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:

**kateloverByB**: Es rosa, no lo dudes. Vamos a intentar que convinen bien, no me gusta mucho hacer sufrir a los personajes pero a veces es necesario. Sólo a veces, claro.

**Dianythaa12**: Adiós a la duda. Pues sí, pobre Brennan.

**CookiesChocolateCandy**: Me alegra que te pasaras por _Por un segundo_ y que te gustara. Jo, me haces sentir culpable. Si tienes que estudiar ponte a ello, no te preocupes por la historia, cuanto más tardes en leerla, más capítulos habrá colgados, piensa eso.

**xoc13**: Definitivamente, me conoces demasiado bien. Pero te advierto de que Brennan siempre sale por donde menos te lo esperas.

**Detective Emily Lockhart**: Así que si Booth muere me dejas sin Prozac... ¡eso es chantaje! XD

**valiitho-huesiitos**: ¡Bienvenida! Al final va a resultar que se me da bien el drama, ¡quién me lo iba a decir! Adiós a la incertidumbre.

**bones17**: ¡A ver si el desfibrilador lo voy a necesitar yo! La próxima vez experimentos con gaseosa, ¿vale? Hoy se aclara todo. Y qué manera de acertar con lo que iba a pasar...

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 22: ¿Qué ha pasado con Booth?**

.

-Varón, blanco, entre 30 y 40 años, complexión atlética. Lo conozco.

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Angela, alarmada.

-No es Booth –contestó Brennan-. De hecho, es Charlie. ¡Envíen los restos al Jeffersonian! –gritó.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Angela, extrañada.

-Charlie era un compañero de Booth, solía coincidir con él cuando iba al FBI, tenía un defecto óseo característico en la espalda, ¿ves? –señaló una imperfección en la espalda del cadáver- Charlie… -la voz de Brennan fue apagándose-. No es Booth. Siento decir esto delante del cadáver de Charlie pero me alegro de que no sea Booth –Brennan sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Todos nos alegramos –dijo Hodgins.

.

Cam exteriorizó lo que todos tenían en mente:

.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está Booth?

.

* * *

.

Después de dejar a Brennan en el Jeffersonian, Booth se dirigió al FBI. Llevaba 5 minutos en camino cuando recibió una llamada de Rebeca. Puso el manos libres y contestó.

.

-Booth. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Parker?

-No, todo lo contrario, le han dado el alta antes y… bueno, Brent ha conseguido que nos adelanten los billetes de avión así que saldremos hoy.

-¿Hoy? ¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada?

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora –dijo Rebeca, un tanto avergonzada-. Vente al hospital si quieres despedirte de Parker.

Booth suspiró, no tenía muchas más opciones: De acuerdo, voy para allá.

.

Cuando cambió su rumbo para ir al hospital se cruzó con Charlie en el otro carril, que lo saludó con un bocinazo, al que contestó con otro.

Llegó al hospital y preguntó por su hijo.

.

-Buenas, quisiera visitar a Parker Booth, soy su padre.

-Le han dado el alta hace poco pero sigue en la habitación 213 –contestó amablemente el conserje.

.

Justo en ese momento sonó el móvil de Booth. Un mensaje de Rebeca metiéndole prisa.

.

-Lo siento –comentó el conserje-, tiene que apagar el móvil en el hospital. Booth lo apagó inmediatamente.

-¡Hola campeón! –dijo nada más cruzar la puerta.

-¡Hola papá! –contestó el pequeño-. ¿Sabes que me han dado el alta? ¡Ya estoy bien! ¡Y puedo ir a Disneyworld con mamá y Brent!

-Es genial, Parker, de hecho, he venido para despedirme de ti. Siete días sin verte van a ser muy largos.

-Lo sé, papá, pero no te pongas triste. Ahora no estás solo, Huesos está contigo…

.

Sonrió al pensar en Brennan.

.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Quiero que te lo pases muy muy bien y que a tu vuelta me enseñes un montón de fotos.

-¡Sííí! –contestó Parker-. Sacaré 500 fotos y luego os las enseñaré todas a ti y a Huesos.

-Pero no estés todo el rato sacando fotos, tú sólo pásatelo bien, monta en todo, conoce a Mickey…

.

La cara de Parker se iluminó, a pesar de saber que era un señor disfrazado siempre había querido conocer a Mickey.

.

-Parker, debemos irnos –dijo Rebeca.- Despídete de tu padre, anda.

.

Booth abrazó a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas y le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

.

-Pórtate bien, ¿eh? Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, papá.

.

Cogió el coche y condujo hacia el FBI. Antes de llegar se encontró con que la paralela al edificio Hoover estaba cortada por un accidente. Aparcó el coche y se acercó al lugar.

.

-Agente Booth. FBI –dijo a uno de los operarios-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Un accidente de coche. El hielo de la carretera hizo salirse del carril a un camión que llevaba propano, chocó contra él una furgoneta y… -el operario suspiró- explotaron los dos vehículos y los restos han quedado completamente carbonizados. Obviamente no hay supervivientes.

-Si quedaron carbonizados han tenido que estar los mirones del Jeffersonian aquí para la identificación.

-Sí, bueno, el hombre de la furgoneta era un agente del FBI, Charlie Reynolds.

-Charlie… -comentó Booth, recordando cómo se había cruzado con él, pensando que pudo haber tenido el mismo destino.

-Fue la doctora Brennan quien lo identificó. Parecía bastante nerviosa, la verdad, y eso que ella suele guardar la compostura.

-Ya. Oye –preguntó al operario-, no está cortada la entrada al edificio, ¿verdad?

-No, agente Booth, puede entrar sin problemas.

-Gracias.

.

Sin más, Booth se adentró en el edificio Hoover a por los papeles que necesitaba. ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa Huesos? Pensó que se debía a que conocía a Charlie, aún no se podía creer que su compañero hubiera muerto. No es que tuvieran una gran relación pero era un tipo divertido con el que se podía contar. Lo echaría de menos.

.

* * *

.

Recoger los papeles que necesitaba llevó a Booth más tiempo de lo que creía. Todo el FBI estaba revolucionado por la noticia y, por culpa del accidente, se había creado un atasco alrededor del edificio que hizo que Booth tardara casi 2 horas en llegar al Jeffersonian.

.

Cuando cruzó la puerta los allí congregados lo recibieron como a una aparición.

.

-¡Booth! –exclamó Angela antes de correr a abrazarlo.

.

Brennan, que estaba absorta estudiando el cadáver de Charlie y sus propios sentimientos, levantó la cabeza al oír el nombre de su compañero. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y corrió derribando a todo el que se cruzara en su camino.

.

-Booth –suspiró-. Estás bien –. Lo abrazó, aferrándose a él, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo Booth, sorprendido por semejante recibimiento-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-El accidente… -dijo Brennan-. Temíamos que fueras tú.

-No, me han dicho que era Charlie, ¿no?

.

La cara de Brennan pasó de repente de las lágrimas a la rabia.

.

-¿Y tú para qué tienes un puñetero teléfono móvil, eh? ¿Sabes qué mal lo hemos pasado todos intentando localizarte?

.

Booth sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que después de estar en el hospital había olvidado encenderlo. Brennan se giró y se fue a su despacho. Booth se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba.

.

-No te extrañe que esté así –dijo Angela en tono de reproche-. Todos hemos creído que habías muerto. ¿No piensas ir tras ella?

.

Booth por fin reaccionó y fue tras su compañera.

La encontró en su despacho, sentada en el sofá, abrazada a un cojín como una niña pequeña, llorando las lágrimas de angustia que había contenido. Se sentó a su lado.

.

-Huesos… -comenzó Booth pero Brennan lo interrumpió.

-¿No sabes encender el teléfono? ¿No se supone que un agente del FBI debe estar siempre localizable?

-Sssh –Booth la rodeó con sus brazos, Brennan intentó zafarse pero acabó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del agente, agotada-. Parece que ha habido un malentendido. Quiero que me lo expliques y también por qué estás enfadada conmigo. Y luego te explicaré todo lo que quieras saber, ¿de acuerdo?

Brennan suspiró: De acuerdo.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, ya ha pasado lo peor ;) ¿O no? ¿Cómo se lo tomará Brennan?

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	23. Respuestas

Capítulo corto (tan corto que actualizo hoy) pero sumamente aclaratorio. Creo que os gustará.

**valiitho-huesiitos**: Lógico que Brennan estuviera preocupada. Ahora Booth tendrá que explicarse.

**bones17**: Aquí va la actu.

**xoc13**: ¡Mierda! ¿Charlie era gordito? No lo recuerdo, la verdad. Pues mira, era otro Charlie XD (sí que tengo morro)

**Dianythaa12**: Muy buena tu historia. Eso de que actualices cada día es un puntazo. Ahora verás lo que le dice.

**Summerbreeze2**: Aquí va el siguiente... ¿qué dirá Brennan? Es imprevisible.

**kateloverByB**: Es que aquí va la parte más larga por la que tú reclamas. Creo que te gustará.

**Detective Emily Lockhart**: ¿Eres de negocios? Yo también. ¿No habrá distanciamiento? Conocemos a Brennan.

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 23: Respuestas**

.

-¿Te has enterado de lo del accidente? –preguntó Brennan.

-Sí, claro, pobre Charlie.

-Bueno, pues tú me dijiste que ibas a ir al edificio Hoover y, era una furgoneta idéntica a la tuya y… -Brennan suspiró-. Te llamaba y estaba apagado. ¿Puedes imaginar lo mal que lo he pasado?

-Lo siento, Huesos, de veras – Booth se podía imaginar su dolor. De repente pensó en algo en lo que no había caído en la cuenta antes-. Tú identificaste los restos, ¿no? –Brennan asintió-. Si creías que era yo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Para estar segura, necesitaba saberlo sin la más mínima duda.

-¿Y qué habrías hecho si hubiera sido yo? –Booth se odió por preguntarlo.

.

Brennan lo miró con la mirada perdida: No lo sé.

Su expresión cambió de repente: Dime qué razón tan importante hace que tengas el móvil apagado. Si no estabas en el edificio del FBI, ¿dónde estabas?

Booth le miró.

.

-¿Qué es lo más importante para mi además de ti?

-Parker… -contestó Brennan-. No le habrá pasado algo, ¿no? –Sentía que no sería capaz de sobrellevar más disgustos.

-No, tranquila. Verás –suspiró Booth-, los médicos le han dado hoy el alta y Brent ha adelantado los billetes así que… he ido al hospital a despedirme de mi hijo.

-Y has tenido que apagar el móvil.

-Exacto.

-Es la segunda vez que creo que te he perdido.

.

Seguían abrazados en el sofá, muy juntos, disfrutando de la cercanía. Booth pensaba en lo mal que lo había pasado Huesos y sentía enormemente el mal trago que le había hecho pasar. Ella tenía razón, era la segunda vez que creía que había muerto.

.

-Booth, no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar. No quiero volver a creer que has muerto y sufrir por la pérdida.

.

Booth se asustó, sabía lo que vendría después, ella quería dejarlo. Sentía que no podría soportarlo, pero no sería él quien precipitara las cosas. Que Brennan hablara y dijera lo que tenía que decir.

.

-Entonces…

.

Brennan respiró hondo, lo que iba a decir no iba a ser fácil.

-Cuando pensé que podías estar muerto le estuve dando vueltas a lo nuestro, ya sabes, tú y yo como compañeros, ahora como pareja, y… -se armó de valor y lo soltó: ¿Sigues queriendo casarte conmigo?

.

Booth se quedó en shock. De todas las continuaciones que esperaba esa era la única que no había previsto.

.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo dime sí o no, por favor –pidió Brennan, incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

-Mírame, por favor –Brennan alzó la vista-. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si quisieras casarte conmigo. Lo sabes. Pero tú no quieres–. El dolor en la voz de Booth era palpable.

-Eso no lo sabes –Booth la miró sorprendido-. Te dije que necesitaba pensármelo y ya lo he pensado.

-¿Y qué has decidido? –la voz de Booth tomó un matiz esperanzado- ¿De veras harías eso por mí? ¿Te-te casarías conmigo?

-Pídemelo otra vez.

-Temperance Brennan. Huesos –ambos sonrieron-. Eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero ser el hombre de la tuya. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si lo ves imprescindible para formar una familia…

-Lo veo imprescindible –dijo Booth rápidamente.

-Entonces sí –sonrió-. Me casaré contigo.

.

Ni el beso más apasionado del mundo habría podido transmitir toda la felicidad que sentían.

.

* * *

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	24. ¿Sí, quiero?

Espero que os guste este capítulo. He incluído la carta de San Pablo a los Corintios porque es típica de las bodas y es preciosa. A ver si, con vuestra ayuda, consigo llegar a los 100 comments. ¡Por fin hay boda! ;)

**xoc13**: Me conoces demasiado bien. No te puedo engañar, jaja. Por fin hay boda.

**kateloverByB**: Es que estos dos son muy tiernos, sólo que todavía no se han dado cuenta ;) ¡Se casan, se casan!

**Dianythaa12**: Le dijo que sí pero... Brennan es Brennan.

**valiitho-huesiitos**: Son muy tiernos, a ver qué tal su boda, jaja.

**Detective Emily Lockhart**: Cuidado con el colmo... a veces se cumple :S

**bones17**: Este es bastante más largo.

**saharabyb**: Brennan es imprevisible... para todo.

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 24: ¿Sí, quiero?**

.

La habitación en la que Brennan daba vueltas como un león enjaulado no era especialmente grande, tan sólo lo justo para que una novia pudiera arreglarse el día de su boda; un tocador, una mesilla, dos sillas y un espejo grande.

"Oh, Dios mío; oh, Dios mío. Temperance, ¿cómo te han podido convencer para hacer esto?" pensaba Brennan mirándose al espejo con su vestido color crema. "Y además de blanco, el color que simboliza la virginidad, ¿cómo he podido acceder a ponerme un vestido blanco?"

Pero sabía cómo. Cuando Angela, Booth y ella habían ido a la tienda a por su vestido, Angela se había enamorado de él y la obligó a probárselo. Y cuando vio cómo la miraba Booth vestida así… supo que no tenía escapatoria. Adoraba el vestido. Se casaría de blanco. Se casaría con **ese** vestido.

Se casaría… ¡oh, por favor, se iba a casar!

Se oyeron unos toques en la puerta.

.

-¿Brennan? ¿Ya estás? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Angela, abriendo la puerta. Se encontró a una Brennan prácticamente derrumbada sobre la silla, con la cara apoyada en las manos-. ¡Brennan! Cielo, ¿qué ocurre? –se arrodilló frente a ella.

-No sé qué hago aquí, Angela, con este vestido… ¡blanco!

-¿No te gusta?

-Es precioso pero… el blanco simboliza la virginidad, la pureza… yo no debería llevarlo.

.

Angela suspiró: Para empezar no es blanco, es crema. Ya, ya sé que la del talento artístico soy yo –acalló Angela la protesta no formulada de la antropóloga-. Pero si te empeñas en lo de la pureza… Dime que lo que sientes por Booth no es puro. Estás enamorada de él y es la primera vez que te enamoras, la primera vez que te abres a alguien; de alguna manera es tu primera vez. Mereces ir de blanco –Brennan sonrió entre lágrimas.

.

-¿De veras?

-Por supuesto. Aunque insisto, es crema –siguió Angela-. Estás perfecta, cielo. Vas a ser la novia más guapa que ha habido… después de mi, claro –bromeó.

-Gracias.

.

En ese momento volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar? –se oyó la voz de Max.

-Sí, adelante.

.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al padre de Brennan, trajeado y feliz.

.

-Bueno, cielo, yo me voy con los demás invitados mientras tú hablas con tu padre. Le digo a Booth que bajas en 5 minutos, ¿vale? –la antropóloga asintió-. Un placer, Max –saludó Angela antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

.

Max mudó el semblante al ver a su hija con semejante cara sentada en aquella silla.

.

-Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

-Me voy a casar, papá. Me voy a casar… ¡yo! Yo no me iba a casar nunca, es irracional creer que el amor pueda ser para siempre y… ¿cómo he acabado aquí?

-Bueno –comentó Max con humor-, según te entendí Booth te pidió matrimonio y tú aceptaste así que probablemente por eso estás aquí- Max suspiró, a veces su hija era tan irracional…-. ¿No quieres a Booth? Porque si no lo quieres no tienes que casarte con él.

-Sí que le quiero –contestó Brennan rápidamente.

-Y quieres estar con él indefinidamente, ¿no?

-Sí.

-No necesitas más para casarte-. Max la miró con orgullo-. Tempe, ponte de pie –Brennan así lo hizo-. Estás preciosa, cariño –Ambos miraron al espejo en el que se reflejaban-. Lamento que tu madre no pueda verte –sonrió tristemente Max-. Eres su vivo retrato. Me recuerdas tanto a ella el día de nuestra boda… Me acuerdo de estar frente al altar, esperando a que ella apareciera. Y de repente ahí estaba, de blanco, tan hermosa… Entonces supe con más claridad que nunca que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaríamos juntos.

-Es la primera vez que me lo cuentas.

-Es la primera vez que te casas –ambos sonrieron-. Siempre eres libre de no casarte pero, cuando lo veas en el altar, esperándote, recordarás todos los motivos por los que dijiste que sí. Y aceptarás –Max sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Aún no me creo que te vayas a casar por la iglesia.

-A Booth le hacía ilusión –aclaró Brennan, recordando la noche en que la había convencido. A veces se preguntaba si sería bueno que él pudiera llevarla a su terreno tan fácilmente.

-Ya va siendo hora de que me des un nieto.

-¡No seas impaciente! –rió Brennan.

-Es verdad. Ahora lo importante es que formalicéis legalmente la "relación monógama de larga duración asentada de mutuo acuerdo". ¿No lo llamaste así? –sonrió Max.

-¡Yo nunca he dicho eso! –contestó Brennan. De repente se dio cuenta-. ¡Ah, era broma!

-Cariño, no tiene por qué ser el día más feliz de tu vida, no tiene por qué salir a pedir de boca pero, cuando pasen los años, Booth y tú os miraréis y recordaréis este día. Y, aunque no haya sido perfecto, os hará felices. Porque es el día en el que empieza vuestra vida en común.

-¿A los ojos de Dios? –bromeó Brennan.

-A los ojos de Dios, también –rió Max-. Vámonos, cariño, que se admite que la novia llegue tarde pero tampoco demasiado. Ojalá tu madre estuviera aquí –repitió con la voz ligeramente quebrada-. Estás preciosa.

.

* * *

.

A Booth se lo comían los nervios. Había llegado a su boda (su boda, ¡por fin!) completamente puntual. Se había mirado un millón de veces en el espejo, atusado el pelo, buscado pelusas imaginarias a su traje… Se sentía como un niño la mañana de navidad.

.

Nunca pensó que pudiera convencer a Huesos para que se casara con él, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue lograr que accediera a hacerlo por la iglesia. Booth sonrió al recordar cómo lo había conseguido. Y costó. Pero ahí estaban, en la parroquia en la que Booth estaba inscrito, la St. Matthew.

.

Bueno, ahí estaban… o más bien ahí estaba él y todos sus amigos, porque de Brennan y su padre no se sabía aún nada. Se estaba cambiando en una de las salas que tenía la parroquia para estos menesteres pero con Huesos nunca se sabía. ¿Y si huía?

.

Miró a su alrededor y fue fijando la mirada en cada una de las caras que le sonreían, a su lado estaba Jared con esmoquin, haciendo las veces de padrino; Hodgins de testigo a su lado; Cam era una de las damas de honor de Brennan junto con una acalorada Angela, que acababa de decirle que la novia llegaba en 5 minutos, ambas preciosas; Zack, el pirado del ayudante de Brennan, ya curado y feliz de estar ahí; el hermano de Brennan con Amy y las niñas; Parker, su querido hijo, vestido con su pequeño traje, llevando los anillos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja; Sweets y Daisy; y Caroline, la fiscal.

.

¡Ah, Caroline! Nunca la olvidaría. Ella fue quien hizo que ambos se dieran la oportunidad de besarse por primera vez y fue la experiencia más increíble de su vida. Cada vez que perdía la fe con Brennan, recordaba la pasión con que lo besó y la recuperaba. Huesos lo quería a él y él se moriría si no podía estar con ella.

.

Pero eso no iba a pasar, porque estarían juntos para siempre. Y, cuando llevaran 30, o 40, o 50 años juntos y les preguntaran cómo se habían enamorado él diría: "Supe que era ella. Lo supe desde el principio".

.

La única persona que faltaba y a la que realmente echaba de menos era su abuelo. Hank los había juntado y le parecía en cierto modo injusto que no pudiera estar en la boda de su nieto.

.

El cura miraba la hora preocupado. Todo estaba perfecto, todo a punto. Lo único que faltaba era la novia.

.

Se oyó un revuelo en la puerta y todos los invitados se levantaron, expectantes. El sacerdote dio la orden al organista y empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn.

.

Booth se giró y… ahí estaba ella. Vestida de blanco (_color crema_, se corrigió, recordando la clase cromática de Angela cuando lo compraron), del brazo de Max. Estaba preciosa. Al fin estaba ahí. Intentó por todos los medios secarse las lágrimas de la emoción que pugnaban por salir. Max dejó a Brennan al lado de Booth y le dijo: Cuídamela bien.

-Lo haré.

.

Brennan caminaba hacia el altar como en sueños. Todos se giraban para verla pasar y ella no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Y entonces cruzó su mirada con la del hombre que estaba en el altar. La miraba con auténtica veneración. Era el hombre de sus sueños, era el hombre de su vida. Cuando su padre la dejó al lado de Booth, le dijo algo que no entendió. No importaba. Sólo importaba el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

.

El sacerdote se aclaró la voz y los presentes se fueron sentando.

.

-Podéis sentaros. Queridos hermanos, comencemos con la lectura de la primera carta del apóstol San Pablo a los Corintios.

.

_"__Aunque hablara las lenguas de los hombres y de los ángeles, si no tengo amor, no soy más que bronce que resuena o platillos que aturden. Aunque tuviera el don de profecía, penetrara todos los misterios, poseyera toda la ciencia y mi fe fuera tan grande como para cambiar de sitio las montañas, si no tengo amor, nada soy. Aunque repartiera en limosnas todos mis bienes y aunque me dejara quemar vivo, si no tengo amor, de nada me sirve. _

_El amor es comprensivo, el amor es servicial y no tiene envidia; el amor no es presumido ni se envanece; no es maleducado ni egoísta; no se irrita ni guarda rencor; no se alegra con la injusticia, sino que goza con la verdad. Disculpa sin límites, cree sin límites, espera sin límites, soporta sin límites_._"_

.

Curiosas palabras –pensó Brennan-. Nunca pensé que en un libro "sagrado" se pudiera definir tan hermosamente el amor.

.

Brennan cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Miraba a Booth y se tranquilizaba pero la misa seguía adelante y apenas era consciente de la voz del sacerdote.

.

-Nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en santo matrimonio.

Seeley Joseph Booth, ¿quieres a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, quiero –asintió Booth solemnemente.

-Temperance Brennan –prosiguió el cura-, ¿quieres a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

.

Brennan se quedó callada, muda. Era la primera vez en su vida en la que no respondía a una pregunta de la que sabía la respuesta.

.

* * *

Brennan es imprevisible, os lo dije. ¡No me matéis!

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	25. Sí, quiero

¡100 reviews! ¡Gracias, chicas!

Como os voy conociendo, os digo: El fic no estará terminado hasta que no aparezca como completo y un FIN en la parte de abajo. La vida real nunca acaba con la boda. Las bodas sólo son el principio ;)

**xoc13**: ¿Por dónde andas? Lo de las clases preparatorias para el matrimonio que tendría que tomar Brennan habría sido genial pero pensé que si ponía eso Brennan escapaba antes de la primera hora de clase XD

**saharabyb**: Hago esto porque Brennan es así. O porque, al menos yo, la veo así.

**CookiesChocolateCandy**: ¡Al fin se casan! Por cierto, tú has sido el comentario número 100, ¡gracias!

**kateloverByB**: Me ha llegado al alma. Quería que fuera la boda perfecta pero sin que quedara muy ñoña. Me alegro de que se acerque a lo que quería.

**Dianythaa12**: Booth no merece sufrir más, bastante le hace (y nos hace) sufrir Hart Hanson.

**Detective Emily Lockhart**: No, esto no es _Novia a la fuga_. Es sólo que no se ha enterado de la pregunta del cura.

**Summerbreeze2**: Este capítulo va sin dramas. Prometido.

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 25: Sí, quiero.**

.

-Temperance Brennan, ¿quieres a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

El silencio de Brennan comenzó a ser alarmante. Angela y Cam se miraron con preocupación. La antropóloga miraba al cura con ojos vacíos, carentes de expresión.

Booth le tocó el brazo y le agarró la mano.

.

-Huesos –la obligó a mirarlo-. Sólo contesta, ¿vale? Y si no quieres no tienes por qué casarte.

-¡Pero es que **sí** quiero casarme!

Booth sonrió, la voz de Brennan había retumbado en toda la iglesia.

-Entonces solamente dilo. Todo el mundo está esperando tu respuesta –comentó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Brennan miró al cura fijamente y contestó:

-Sí, quiero.

El cura sonrió, ¡casi se queda sin boda!

-¿Los anillos?

Rebeca le dio un empujoncito a Parker, quien le dio los anillos a Booth.

.

-Temperance, te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi fidelidad y amor a ti –dijo Booth mientras ponía el anillo en el anular de Brennan.

-Seeley, te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi fidelidad y amor a ti –contestó Brennan poniendo el anillo en el anular del que a partir de entonces sería su marido.

-Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre –dijo el sacerdote.

.

Después de firmar los papeles del registro civil, salieron de la iglesia corriendo, cogidos de la mano, riendo a carcajadas, mientras en la puerta los bañaban de arroz.

.

-¡Qué mala leche tiene Caroline! –comentó Booth-. Me ha dado en todo el ojo con el arroz.

-¡A mi me lo vas a decir! –respondió una Brennan que se frotaba la dolorida espalda.

-Es el mejor día de mi vida –sonrió Booth.

-¿Lo dices mientras nos masacran? –comentó Brennan, tapándose la cara como podía.

-Sí –contestó Booth mirándola a los ojos. Se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente, ambos se morían por besarse, se acercaban lentamente hasta que se oyó la voz de Hodgins.

-¡Pero dejad algo para la noche de bodas!

-¡Pero qué dices! –soltó Angela-. ¡Que se besen, que se besen! –dijo Angela.

-¡Que se besen, que se besen! –empezó a corear todo el público.

.

Booth y Brennan se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro, ambos sonriendo y juntaron sus labios en un beso corto pero intenso que hizo que su público gritara de emoción.

Angela se acercó a Brennan.

.

-Nunca pensé que vería este momento –le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿El qué? ¿Booth y yo besándonos?

-Tú casada, cariño, casada con el hombre que más te quiere en el mundo.

-Y al que más quiero –Angela sólo sonrió y asintió.

.

* * *

.

Fue una boda perfecta, la comida fue insuperable y todos disfrutaron de lo lindo. Dado que los novios estaban tan dichosos y absortos el uno en el otro que parecían pertenecer a otro mundo, fue Angela la encargada de que se cumplieran todas las tradiciones.

-¡Vamos! ¡Toca cortar la tarta! –avisó Max.

Apenas lo dijo aparecieron dos camareros con una tarta de tres pisos, completamente cubierta de blanca nata.

-Brennan, tú tienes que coger el cuchillo –explicó Angela-. Y tú, Booth, tienes que ponerte detrás de ella y ayudarla –Booth envolvió con su mano la de Brennan-. Eso es.

Los novios cortaron la tarta con la sonrisa escapándose de sus labios. Después de lograr cortar un trozo, Brennan metió un dedo en la nata y se lo ofreció a Booth que lo chupó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Brennan se sonrojó:

-¿Está buena?

-Muy buena –le susurró Booth al oído.

.

Cuando miraron alrededor se dieron cuenta de que todo el mundo los estaba mirando y riéndose. Aquella prometía ser una boda muy feliz.

.

-¡Dejad algo para la noche de bodas! –volvió a decir Hodgins.

-¡Deja de repetir eso! –le recriminó Angela.

-¡Son ellos los que me obligan! –se rió Hodgins. Angela se rió y lo besó.

-Bueno, ahora toca lanzar el ramo de novia para ver cuál va a ser la próxima soltera en casarse.

.

Siguiendo la tradición todas las solteras se pusieron detrás de Brennan que, de espaldas, lanzó el ramo. Cuando se giró, vio a una sorprendida Cam con el ramo en sus manos. Su novio la miró y la abrazó. Ambos sonrieron.

.

-Lo cierto es que no habíamos querido deciros nada aún pero… -comenzó Cam- Ya tenemos fecha de boda.

-¡Dentro de 6 meses repetís! –comentó el novio de Cam.

Todos los felicitaron con hurras y enhorabuenas. Los novios no podían parar de sonreír. Y los futuros novios tampoco.

-Va a ser verdad que boda hace boda –sonrió Angela.

.

La orquesta comenzó a sonar en ese momento y los novios salieron a la pista para el vals inaugural.

.

-Es el vals número 2 de Dmitry Shostakovich –comentó Brennan.

-Tenías razón, es precioso.

-Es la mejor boda de mi vida –sonrió Brennan.

-Será porque es la tuya.

-Eso será. –Ambos sonrieron. De repente, ambos sintieron el impulso de decir lo mismo a la vez:

-Es el mejor día de mi vida.

Empezaba oficialmente su vida en común. Se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro y se besaron. Ambos habían sufrido mucho y se merecían algo de felicidad. Por fin la vida se la concedía. Estaban casados, juntos para siempre. Y eran felices.

.

* * *

Mataría por ver esta escena (o cualquier otra de boda entre estos dos) en la serie.

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	26. Una buena noticia

A partir del jueves a la tarde dejaré de tener acceso al ordenador durante aproximadamente una semana así que hoy os subo este capítulo y el jueves el epílogo y la historia estará terminada. Espero que este capítulo os guste.

Aprovecho para pediros que os paséis por el oneshot de pensamientos de Brennan que he escrito _No has vuelto solo_ y me dejéis vuestra opinión.

**Dianythaa12**: Aquí va la continuación. Espero que realmente pase en la serie, aunque sea con un muerto de por medio. (No paro de mirar el correo a ver si ya has actualizado ;)

**CookiesChocolateCandy**: La verdad es que Hodgins me quedó genial :D ¡No me hagas la pelota, jaja! ¡Que luego me lo creo! XD

**Detective Emily Lockhart**: ¿Hart Hanson no los ve juntos? ¡Oh, no! Porque Emily y David tampoco... a ver si con la suficiente presión logramos que compartan algo más que casos y sentimientos platónicos. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y no me hagas la pelota XP

**Giny Scully**: Al menos la leíste, sí. Siempre nos quedará el mundo fic. A mi me consuela.

**Summerbreeze2**: ¿Para cuándo los niños? ¿Qué has hecho, colarte en mi ordenador? XD

**xoc13**: ¡La hija pródiga ha aparecido al fin! Sí que hay algunos "ayudantes" que te hacen desear salir corriendo lo más rápido posible en dirección contraria... He conocido a demasiados de esos, pero también a muchos que hacían que la fe mereciera la pena. De todo hay en esta vida. Lo de "Está muy buena"... yo creo que lo decía por las dos ;)

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 26: Una buena noticia**

.

-¡Huesos, tenemos un caso! ¡Ha aparecido un cadáver en una fábrica de compost! –Booth entró al despacho de Brennan con su sonrisa y su saludo habitual.

Nada parecía haber cambiado y, sin embargo, un buen observador se habría fijado en los anillos que ambos llevaban en sus respectivos anulares. Y en que se saludaron con un beso. Y en que no se separaban.

-Ejem, ejem –Cam apareció a la puerta, sobresaltándolos-. Ya sé que sólo lleváis tres meses casados y que os queréis con locura pero… tenéis un caso así que… ¡al lío! –ordenó.

Brennan se levantó con expresión de fastidio y pasó por la puerta al lado de Cam. Booth, al pasar frente a la patóloga, le dijo:

-Hay que ver lo aguafiestas que eres a veces.

-Primero la obligación, luego la devoción –canturreó Cam con una sonrisa-. No me obliguéis a echaros un jarro de agua fría.

-Ya te llegará el turno, ya –rió Booth.

.

* * *

.

Brennan y Booth iban en la furgoneta camino de la escena del crimen.

-Es curioso, Huesos, parece que nada hubiera cambiado, como cuando íbamos juntos a los casos y nos escudábamos en el "sólo somos compañeros".

-Es cierto, sin embargo todo es distinto… -contestó Brennan, pensando en el día de su boda.

-Sí, como el parte que tuvimos que dar para seguir trabajando juntos estando casados… ¡y eso que ya teníamos permiso para trabajar juntos a pesar de nuestra relación! –Booth en aquel momento había odiado el FBI con toda su alma.

-Han cambiado más cosas de las que crees –dijo Brennan con seriedad. Booth la miró extrañado, había algo raro en la mirada de Brennan, iba a preguntarle pero ya habían llegado a la escena del crimen.

.

Se bajaron del coche y Brennan se puso el mono del Jeffersonian.

.

-Por aquí, doctora Brennan –la guió uno de los operarios.

Según se iban acercando al cadáver en descomposición la cara de Brennan iba palideciendo. La antropóloga sacó la grabadora y comenzó a hablar intentando contener el asco que sentía.

-Varón, entre 20 y 25… -una arcada la interrumpió y fue corriendo a los baños a vomitar. Booth no se lo podía creer, no era, ni remotamente, el cadáver que peor olía de cuantos habían visto desde que trabajaban juntos.

-¿Pero qué…? –dijo Booth corriendo tras ella.

.

Cuando llegó al baño se encontró con que Brennan, que sólo había entornado la puerta, se estaba recuperando en el lavabo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Booth.

-Sí, sólo ha sido… el olor… El olor me ha dado náuseas –aclaró Brennan. Sólo que aquello no era nada aclaratorio para Booth, aquello sólo planteaba más interrogantes.

Salieron del baño y fueron hacia el cadáver. Brennan lo observó desde una distancia prudencial, a la vez que se tapaba nariz y boca con la mano. Cuando acabó con el examen preliminar pidió que enviaran los restos al Jeffersonian.

.

Subieron a la furgoneta y llegaron hasta el Jeffersonian, no fue hasta que estuvieron en el despacho de Brennan cuando Booth se atrevió a preguntarlo.

-¿Estás bien, Huesos?

-Sí, claro.

-Es que lo de antes…

-Lo de antes no fue nada, Booth, no te preocupes.

Booth le puso la mano en la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Huesos, te conozco, ¿vale? Esta vez no vas a escaparte.

Brennan suspiró. Efectivamente, no tenía escapatoria. Abrió la boca para hablar cuando Cam apareció en la puerta.

-Brennan, ya han llegado los restos.

-Bien, Cam, ahora voy.

.

La antropóloga se fue a la plataforma llevándose todas las respuestas consigo. Booth, exasperado, pensó que le podía dar el premio a las interrupciones del día a Cam. Estaba muy preocupado por Huesos así que decidió ir a hablar con Angela.

La puerta del despacho de la artista estaba abierta pero aún así Booth dio unos golpecitos antes de entrar.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, Booth, ¿qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien?

-Estoy preocupado por Huesos.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Angela no había notado nada raro en la antropóloga pero si Booth sí se había fijado es que algo había.

-Lleva más de dos semanas sintiéndose más cansada de lo habitual, duerme más de 12 horas en cuanto tiene ocasión…

-Bueno, no es superwoman, han sido dos semanas bastante agotadoras.

-Pero las hemos tenido peores y siempre ha estado al pie del cañón… Además, no es lo único que me preocupa –Booth le relató los sucesos de esa mañana.

Angela escuchaba con creciente asombro el relato del agente y poco a poco se fue encendiendo la bombilla en su cabeza. Sonrió.

-…Y es por eso que estoy preocupado –concluyó Booth-. ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Algo me dice que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-¿Tú sabes qué le pasa?

-Lo imagino… -rió la artista, que ya había pasado por ello- pero es Brennan la que tiene que decírtelo.

-¿Decirme el qué?

-Lo que le ocurre –a Angela le parecía increíble que el instinto de Booth aún no lo hubiera adivinado. Sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde la dejas tranquila y por la noche le preparas una cena romántica y le preguntas qué ocurre? Seguro que así estará más receptiva –sonrió la artista.

-De acuerdo, me fiaré de ti.

En cuanto Booth se fue Angela sonrió de oreja a oreja. Si era lo que ella creía (y estaba convencida casi al 100%), ¡era una magnífica noticia!

.

* * *

.

Booth se pasó toda la tarde dándole vueltas al extraño comportamiento de Brennan y a las enigmáticas palabras de Angela. Aún así, cumplió la promesa que le había hecho a la artista y al acabar su jornada laboral pasó por la casa que Brennan y él compartían, lo preparó todo y fue a recoger a su mujer al Jeffersonian. Su mujer… ¡Qué bien sonaba!

Cruzó la puerta del despacho de Brennan con una sonrisa.

-¡Venga, Huesos! ¡A casa!

Para su sorpresa, Brennan no se resistió en absoluto.

-Huesos, tú siempre quieres acabar el trabajo, ¿qué te ocurre últimamente?

-Nada, que estoy cansada.

-¿Demasiado para una cena con tu agente favorito del FBI? –preguntó Booth con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas, esa que únicamente estaba destinada a ella.

-Para mi marido nunca –bromeó Brennan.

-¡Qué bien suena! –comentó Booth.

-¡Qué raro suena! –corrigió Brennan con una sonrisa.

.

Al llegar a la puerta de casa, Booth cogió la mano de Brennan y se la puso con suavidad sobre los ojos.

-Espera un momento –le dijo mientras la sentaba en una de las sillas frente a la mesa.

Booth cogió un mechero y encendió un par de velas, después las puso sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a Brennan.

-Ya puedes mirar –sonrió. La cena era modesta, pero se notaba que Booth se había esforzado en los detalles. Brennan sonrió.

-Es perfecta.

-¡Casi se me olvida lo más importante! –comentó Booth sacando un par de copas junto con una botella de vino. Brennan volvió a sonreír, era obvio que tendría que ser ella quien se lo dijera.

-Booth… -comenzó antes de que él sirviera el vino-. Hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Sobre lo que te ha pasado esta mañana?

-Sí, y sobre por qué llevo dos semanas tan cansada –contestó Brennan mientras Booth llenaba su copa de vino. Lo miró a los ojos-. Lo siento, pero no puedo tomar vino. No puedo tomar nada de alcohol –completó con una sonrisa.

.

En cuanto terminó la frase todos los cabos sueltos se ataron en la mente de Booth.

-Estás… ¡estás embarazada! –gritó con júbilo-. Acércate –le pidió. Brennan se sentó en sus rodillas-. ¿Vamos a ser padres?

-Sí –sonrió ella-, vamos a ser padres.

-Me haces el ser más feliz del mundo –dijo Booth con una sonrisa que se le escapaba de la cara-. Ojalá sea niña.

-Aún es pronto para saberlo –contestó Brennan-. Pero sea lo que sea lo querremos.

-Claro que sí –confirmó Booth. La miró a los ojos, aún sonriendo-. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

En aquel momento ambos supieron que no podían pedirle más a la vida.

.

* * *

Vale, sí, era muy obvio lo que iba a pasar. Ya sólo queda el epílogo y me despido de estos dos :'(

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	27. Epílogo: Christine

Obviamente esto es el fin. Como no puedo escribiros en el siguiente capítulo (dado que este es el último) agradecería que quienes tenéis cuenta me dejéis un comentario a través de ella. ¡Ah! Y pasaos por mis oneshots si tenéis tiempo y ganas.

No volveré hasta el 25 pero cuando vuelva os contestaré a todos los comentarios. Gracias a todos por haberme animado y haber hecho que mereciera la pena escribir.

Todos los escritores tiran de lo que han vivido, yo soy la hermana mayor así que he utilizado la perspectiva de Parker.

**xoc13**: Todos sabemos que es la que Booth quiere. Pero Brennan tiene que demostrar que también. ¡Por fin un B&B baby! ;)

**Detective Emily Lockhart**: Me encanta lo de "embarazados". Es responsabilidad de los dos así que es lógico que lo digas así. A mí también se me hace raro que estén casados pero también me encanta, jaja.

**Dianythaa12**: No creo que suba otro largo. Esto fue un arrebato de inspiración que aún no me creo. Eso sí, si se me ocurre otro lo subiré. Espero que te guste el final.

**CookiesChocolateCandy**: Pues bueno, jajaja. Yo también digo mucho esa palabra. Costumbres. Todo lo bueno se acaba, espero que te guste.

**bonesfds**: Nada es imposible, si los fans presionamos lo suficiente terminarán juntos. Vamos, eso espero.

**kateloverByB**: Es que a mi me gustaría que aunque estuvieran juntos la serie no terminara. Pero claro, eso es muy difícil. Estaría genial que tuvieran un bebé pero no como en la temporada 4 sino uno fruto de lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

**Summerbreeze2**: Aquí vienen los niños. O más bien la niña ;)

.

**Disclaimer:** "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Epílogo: Christine**

.

Era sábado. Parker se sentía mal. Inquieto, asustado. Y eso era raro, porque él adoraba los sábados. El sábado era el día en que se quedaba con su padre y Huesos y jugaban o veían películas. Y, si se quedaba con su madre y Brent, también buscaban algún plan especial. Pero algo en él le decía que este iba a ser un sábado diferente.

.

Al principio todo iba bien, estaba desayunando sus supercereales cuando su padre llamó a su madre. Al parecer, Huesos se había puesto de parto la noche anterior y los médicos calculaban que la niña nacería en un par de horas. A Parker se le atragantaron los cereales cuando su madre le dio la noticia.

.

Rebeca dejó a su hijo pequeño en manos de Brent, cogió a Parker y se dirigió al hospital. Parker subió al coche de su madre y no abrió la boca en todo el trayecto.

.

-Parker, vas muy callado. ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? No, nada –mintió el pequeño.

-¡Alégrate, cariño! Tú querías tener una hermanita, ¿no?

-Sí. Sí, claro –dijo Parker en voz baja. Pero desde que había nacido John su madre no era sólo para él. ¿Y si su padre lo dejaba de lado cuando naciera la niña? Aún no la conocía y ya le caía mal.

.

Llegaron al hospital.

.

-Buenos días, ¿podría indicarme en qué habitación se encuentra Temperance Booth?

-Es Brennan, mamá –replicó Parker.

-Pero si se ha casado con tu padre.

-Mamá, es Huesos, ella es así –aclaró el pequeño.

La recepcionista sonrió:

-La paciente Temperance Brennan está en la habitación 420, área de maternidad. Sigan recto por ese pasillo y a la derecha.

-Gracias.

.

La sensación de desasosiego crecía en el pecho de Parker según caminaban hacia la habitación.

.

-420. Aquí es –dijo Rebeca-. Entra, cielo. Yo estaré en la cafetería, ya la veré más tarde.

.

Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, el niño empujó la puerta. Y cuando vio la escena al otro lado supo que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Huesos estaba sentada en la cama, pálida, ojerosa y con aspecto cansado. Sin embargo, Parker nunca la había visto tan feliz. Tenía en sus brazos una criatura pequeña, arrugada, fea en opinión del niño. Su padre pasaba una mano por los hombros de Huesos y ambos miraban embelesados a aquel ser. Parker sintió que sobraba.

.

Se giró para marcharse y entonces lo vieron.

.

-Parker –dijo Brennan.

Booth lo vio y sonrió.

-Parker, ven aquí.

.

El niño fue consciente de la calidez con la que ambos lo miraban. Lo miraban igual que al bebé, porque a él también lo querían.

Se acercó a su padre, que le pasó el otro brazo por los hombros.

-Esta es tu hermanita, Parker –El niño miró al bebé.

-Es muy pequeña.

-Ya crecerá.

Parker volvió a mirar a la niña con desconfianza.

-Parker… -comenzó Brennan con un hilo de voz-. ¿Por qué no has querido entrar antes?

Booth se maravilló de la perspicacia de su esposa.

.

El niño no contestó. Booth miró a su hijo y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Es que… -sollozó el pequeño- os vi a los tres juntos y, parecíais tan felices, parecíais… parecíais una familia –completó.

.

Booth lo abrazó. Lo separó de él, lo agarró de los brazos y, mirándole a los ojos, le dijo:

-Parker, hay mucha gente desafortunada que no tiene familia. La mayoría tiene la suerte de tener una. Tú tienes la inmensa fortuna de tener dos. Tu madre, Brent, John y tú formáis una familia.

-Y tu padre, la niña, tú y yo formamos otra –completó Brennan-. Te queremos tanto como antes de que ella naciera. Y tú debes querer a esta niña porque ella también te querrá a ti. No somos una familia si tú no estás –aclaró.

.

Parker se secó las lágrimas y pareció más calmado. Miró al bebé.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Christine –contestó Booth.

-¡Hola Christine! –saludó Parker. La niña pareció sonreír.

-Le gustas –dijo Brennan.

.

Parker acercó el dedo a la manita de Christine y sintió cómo los deditos aferraban su índice.

Booth los abrazó y los tres miraron a la niña. Así, los cuatro juntos, formaban un solo ser.

Por fin eran una familia de verdad.

**FIN**

.**  
**

* * *

.

Gracias a todos los que habéis estado ahí y habéis hecho esto posible.


End file.
